A Long Lost Memory
by Jupiter-Lightning
Summary: One of very my first pieces of fanfiction. Please don't read. It'll burn your eyes. Seriously.
1. Zan

Hi everybody! I'm back with a new fanfic. For those of you reading my 'When Oompa Loompas Attack' fics I am sooooo sorry for not updating due to writers block, school, and my computer being down for a month. I thank you for the great ideas and I will be updating it in a day or two, but for now...On with this fic!

A Long Lost Memory

Chapter One: Zan

"And that's the story of Kingdom Hearts," a fourteen year old girl said.

She was tall with sea green eyes and straight black hair that stopped half way down her back. Her skin was slightly tanned and she was a little bit muscular. Her name was Hozannah Tanaka, but everyone called her 'Zan' for short.

"Whoa, that was an awesome story Zan," another fourteen year old girl said.

"Gee, you think so?" Zan asked.

"I KNOW so!" the energetic girl replied.

Zan smiled and shook her head, " Oh Yuri..."

"What?"

"You get a little over excited everytime I tell you a good story."

"Hehe, I know I do. So, did you like base that one character after you or something? 'Cause the way you described him kind of looks like you..."

"Who, you mean Riku?" Zan asked.

"Duh!" Yuri yelled.

"No...Why would you think that?"

Yuri sighed, "Well first off, you have sea green eyes and he does, and two, you used to have silver hair before you went and dyed it black you dummy!"

"Wow, I didn't plan on that happening...Freaky..." Zan muttered.

"WAY freaky...You have a weird imagination...Suppose there were other worlds out there...What would you do there?"

Zan sighed, "I haven't really thought about it..It would be nice to get off this island."

Zan and Yuri lived on an island called Fate Island.(a/n yeah dumb isn't it? Oh well get over it)

It was tiny, not many people lived there. There were also only a few kids that lived there. Zan only got along with Yuri thought. She thought the other kids were well...strange. She felt like she didn't beling there. She felt like she belonged somewhere else. So did other people except for her mother and Yuri. Zan's father had died when she was only a year old so she didn't really know him. Zan had seen pictures of him. She didn't look a thing like him, she didn't even look like her mother. She didn't have her mother's black hair, or her fathers emerald green eyes. She got sick of people treating her different so, she went and dyed her once silver hair black.

"You ok Zan?" Yuri asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine...Let's head home. It's getting late."

Yuri nodded, and they got up and dusted themselves off, and headed to their homes.

Ok that sucked...You'll understand what's going on in later chapters. It's really good trust me! R&R!


	2. Shadowy Creatures and the Mysterious Voi

Sup peeps? Thanks for all of the reviews so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH (only in my dreams) I only own Zan, Yuri, and some other people.

**Chapter 2:**

**Shadowy Creatures and the Mysterious Voice**

Zan walked into her house, "Hi sweetie," a glumy voice greeted her.

"Hi mom, what's the matter?" Zan asked, in a concerned tone.

Her mother sighed deeply, "It's coming, I can feel it."

"WhaWhat's coming? What are you talking about?" Zan yelled.

"Hush Zan...Go to your room and STAY there," her mother whispered.

Zan looked at her funny. She decided not to ask anymore question and walked upstairs. When she got to her room, she laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, "_That was way awkward..."_

There was a sudden crash of thunder outside. Zan jumped. She got off her bed and stared out of her window, "A storm? Boy, the weather man was off today."

She turned back around, a shadowy creature was standing right in front of her. She gasped, "What the"

The creature jumped at her and slashed at her chest. She screamed in pain as blood oozed from her wound. She kicked the creature away from her, "_I gotta get out of here,"_ she thought.

She ran out of her room and downstairs, but when she got down to the living room, she saw her mother on the floor with a look of fear on her face...She was dead, "Mom..." Zan whispered.

_Don't worry...Get out of there while you still have the chance._

Zan looked around, "Who said that?"

_That doesn't matter right now...Leave the house and go outside...HURRY_

Zan didn't protest. She swiftly ran outside, "What now?" she asked annoyed.

A dark portal appeared. She screamed as it quickly drug her down like quicksand.

Soon, she was completly out of sight and her vision blurred.

man, way too short oh well it gets excitin' the next chapter...Are you wondering what happened to Yuri and who's the mysterious voice? You'll find out! R&R


	3. Meeting New Faces

Me: w00t another chapter!

Zan: About time, I wanna know what happens to me!

Me: Be patient grasshopper

Zan: Grasshopper? I ain't no freakin' insect!

Me: I would shut up if I were unless...You want me to turn you into one I GOT THE POWER!

Zan: Eeep, ok, ok shutting up now

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I only own Zan, Yuri, Akina, and Jiro

**Chapter 3: Meeting New Faces**

Zan groaned in pain, she didn't want to open her eyes. She was cold, wet, and alone. Suddenly, she heard loud footsteps and shouting.

"_Hey, I found somebody! They look hurt!" a male voice shouted._

Zan heard another set of footsteps.

_"Oh crap, Jiro, we need to get help...I know! Let's take her to Riku," a female voice said._

_"This is all a dream...I'll wake up soon," _Zan thought as she felt like she was being lifted up. She fell back into unconciousness.

Zan sensed someone standing near her. She opened her eyes. She noticed her wounds were completely healed.

"About time you woke up. We were getting worried," a girl about Zan's age said. She was a little bit shorter than Zan. She had shoulder length blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

"Yuri?" Zan asked.

"Yuri? I'm the great mage Akina," the girl replied.

Zan rubbed her eyes, "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone I knew..."

"That's quite all right. It looked like you got a good beating so I figured you would be a little delirious. Luckily, we found you, or you probably would've died out there." Akira smiled.

"Wait we? There are other people with you?"

"Oh yeah, but they aren't here right now."

"Oh..."

There was a sudden knock on the door, "Oh wait, that might be them," Akina said, opening the door.

Two boys walked in. One with blonde hair and sapphire eyes like Akina's. He was also the same age as Zan, but other one seemed a year older. He had silver hair and his eyes were covered with a black blindfold. Zan found this quite odd.

"Good she's awake," the boy with the blindfold on said.

"Did you get her name?" the other boy asked.

Akina's eyes widened, "Oh oops sorry I didn't..What's your name?"

"Zan."

"Zan..." the boy with the blindfold on repeated to himself.

Zan looked at him funny.

"Oh nevermind him. He's been a little distant lately. I'm Akina's brother Jiro, and the one talking to himself is Riku."

Zan nodded, "Nice to meet you. Umm I hate to ask, but are you two twins?"

"Yep, I hate it sooo much though," Akina said.

"Why?"

Akina sighed, "I just do."

"She doesn't like it because I'm older than her," Jiro grinned.

Akina whacked him in the head, "Only by two minutes you retard!"

Zan couldn't help, but laugh, "Why are you so ashamed of it? I would give up anything to have an older brother..."

"She has a point there," Riku spoke up.

"You are in no position to say who is right and who is wrong 'Mr. I talk to myself'." Akina snapped.

Riku sighed and folded his arms.

_"Man, what freaks,_" Zan thought to herself. "Well, uh thanks for helping me out. I guess I better go. Bye," she said, walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't," Riku said, blocking the door.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she snapped.

"Zan, it's too dangerous out there. There are things called Heartless out there," Jiro said.

"Heartless?"

"Those with out hearts. They're attracted to the darkness in people's hearts," Akina said.

"And there is darkness within every heart," Riku spoke up.

_"Whoa, that sounds so familiar..."_

"Well, whatever about these so called Heartless, I can take care of myself thank you very much."

Riku grinned, "Suit yourself, you can leave, but don't expect us to come and save you," he walked away from the door.

Zan opened it, "Don't worry, you won't have to," and with that, she left.

"RIKU, YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT!" Akina shouted.

"What?" Riku smiled.

"She's gonna get killed out there and you know we need her. She's the"

"I know."

"Yeah, and not to mention your"

"I KNOW, I'm gonna follow her. I just want her to learn a lesson."

Jiro sighed, "She better be all right. If she dies, it's your own fault."

Riku shook his head as he opened the door, " Don't worry, she'll be fine." he walked out the door.

.


	4. His Unknown Past

Me: Howdy, I'm back and some people have been asking me questions sooo IT'S QUESTION TIME!

Rain Wind Girl: Kingdom Hearts: CoM is the sequel to KH1 and it's the prequel to KH2 Riku will be wearing the blindfold in KH2

Me: Ok I htink that was the only question

Zan: Retard

Me: Hush!

Zan: Fine sheesh

Disclaimer: I don't own KH only my made ups

**Chapter 4:**

**His Unkown Past**

Zan walked down the empty streets of Traverse Town, "This is weird, this stuff sounds like my story. This has got to be a dream, but if it was...Why are Akina and Jiro in it? They weren't in my story, oh well, I'll wake up sooner or later," she said to herself.

_"This is far from a dream, this is reality," _a sinister voice said.

Zan looked around, "Show yourself!"

The voice laughed.

"I don't find anything funny!" she snapped.

The laughing subsided. Heartless appeared all around her, "Crap," Zan muttered.

She was surrounded, no where to run, and she didn't have a weapon. A Heartless leaped at her. She ducked, another Heartless tackled her down to the ground, she felt its claw clawing at her chest, "GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

Riku wasn't too far away when he heard the yell. He started running. He rounded the corner and saw all of the Heartless surrounding Zan. He cursed as he took out a bat-wing-like sword. He chaged at the Heartless, "Get away from her!"

The Heartless looked up, and scattered. Zan shoved the one off of her and kicked it. (a/n wouldn't it be cool to kick 'em? lol srry just a thought)

She watched as Riku slashed them one by one. After awhile, they were defeated. Riku looked at her with a grin on his face, "See what I mean?"

"I thought you said you weren't gonna come and save me?" she snapped.

Riku laughed, "I was just testing you, by the way, nice kick. Have you blitzed before?"

"All the time. I'm the captain of my blitz team. Why?" Zan asked.

"No reason, jsut wondering. Now, cme on and come back ot the hotel."

Zan sighed, as she thought, "Fine, I'll come, but I have a question to ask you."

"What?"

"Why are these Heartless things always attacking me?"

Riku sighed, "They attack everyone, but they attack more viciously if you wield some kind of weapon, or if you have a pure heart."

"Weapon or pure heart?" I don't have a weapon, and didn't you say there was darkness in every heart?"

"Yeah, but some people don't have darkness in their heat. You don't..." Riku said, walking back towards the hotel.

Zan ran after him, 'How do you know?"

"I just do, now, can we please get off the subject?"

Zan nodded. They both walked back into the hotel.

"Hey, they're back," Akina said.

Riku didn't say anything, and he walked into one of the rooms.

"Geez, what's his problem?"

"I don't know Akina, we were talking about me being a pure heart, or something like that..."

"Oh...Well, don't talk about stuff like that around him again...He gets well, a little sensitive about that stuff..." Akina said.

"Um may I ask why?"

"It's not my place to say, but I can say this Zan, Riku..He has a bad past. You'll eventually find out someday, but don't bug him about it. Now, you should get some more rest we're leaving for a different world in the morning..." Akina smiled.

"Another world?"

"Yup, goodnight."

"You think we could find my friend Yuri?" Zan asked.

"I don't see why not..."

"That's great. Goodnight Akina."

"Goonight."

Zan walked into one of the rooms, "_That voice was right I guess, this isn't a dream, it's reality. I wonder who said that anyway?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Me: Well, that wasn't great, but the real adventure begins next chapter!

Zan: Goodie, where are we going?

Akina: Yeah

Me: That's for me to know and you to find out

Zan: Grrrr u

Me: -laughes evilly-

Riku: I would like to know I got all depressed at the end of this chapter

Me: uh...I dunno I guess I just felt like doing that :)

Riku: Suuuuuuure

R&R!


	5. In Their Point of View

Me: Hello, sorry I haven't been updating this fic, I had a little bit of writers block but I am back now

Zan: Goody

Me: Hush, anyway this chapter is in Riku's and Zan' POV

Disclaimer: I do not own KH

**Chapter 5:**

**In Their Point of View**

**xxxRiku's POVxxx**

_I sighed, as I sat down on the end of my bed. There's so much I want to tell her, but I can't...Not yet anyway..._

_I pulled my blindfold off. I was sick of it, I was ready to be in the light again_.

_There was a knock on my door_, "Come in,"

_Akina walked in_, "Hey Riku, is something bothering you?"

_What a dumb question. I knew she was just concerned for me, but I'll probably never be ok, _"Yeah I fine, just thinking that's all."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately huh?"

_Yet, another dumb question._

"I guess..."

Akina laughed, "You know, you should really lighten up, after all, you found Zan. Maybe you should tell her---"

"I can't yet, the king said----"

"Yeah, but he isn't here right now is he?"

_I sighed, she was right. He wasn't here at the moment, but still...Orders are orders, and if I tell her now...She'll be confused..._

"Akina, orders are orders. Now, will you just leave me alone?"

"Fine then be that way, but you better hurry up and tell her, or it will be too late."

"Bye Akina."

She stomped her foot on the floor and walked back out, slamming the door behind her.

_Geez, that really wasn't necessary. Oh well, she can be mad at me all she wants. It's not gonna change my mind one bit. The time will come when I have to tell her who her true family is, and who she is to become..._

**xxZan's POVxx**

_That voice keeps on ringing in my head over and over again. Reality, reality, reality. I feel like I've talked about or have known about this place forever, but I can't seem to remember. All I remember is getting attacked by a Heartless, seeing my dead mother on the floor, being engulfed in a black portal, and then waking up here to meet Akina, Jiro, and...Riku...That name, it seems so freakin' familiar too and I feel like I know him...Snap out of it Zan..You just met the dude, but I get this weird feeling that he somehow knows me...I wonder...Anyway...You need some rest like Akina said, tomorrow we're going to a different world! I can't wait, not to mention I can't sleep either...I'll just close my eyes and try to go to sleep----_

As soon as she said that, she was fast asleep, but little did she know her nightmare was about to begin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Me: Yup, it's way too short. I wanted to make the nightmare part in a separate chapter, plus, I need to go. I have state testing this week joy...I need to get some sleep. So, a little fyi, I may not be updating my fics for about 2 or 3 days sorry people :(

Zan: She said she MAY not, which that turns out to mean she WILL

Me: No, it means I'll TRY anyhoo...R&R!


	6. Death Dream

Me: Uh hi people---heh

Zan: fess up, you know lied to your readers

Me: Eh sorry guys...Anywho...I have nothing to say, but here's chapter um...

Riku: 6!

Me: Oh yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own KH only Zan

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6:**

**Death Dream**

_She ran through the emty streets, it was pouring down rain. A person was following right behind her. She ran inside a building, and up the stairs._

_She saw a door and opened it. It led to the top of the building._

_"No where to run now," a sinister voice laughed._

_"Why are you doing this?" she asked., fear obviously in her voice._

_The figure stepped forward, you couldn't see their face, because they were wearing a black hooded trench coat, but it was obvious that they were smirking, "I have my reasons," they replied, inching closer and closer to her ith a blade raised._

_She stepped back, but found herself towards the edge of the building. She looked down, 'Oh great.'_

_The hooded figure laughed, "You have two options."_

_She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears of fear. _**(a/n hey that rhymed!) **_She knew both options would cost her life. She would be murdered, or she would be as flat as a pancake down below._

_"Aww, come one, you shouldn't cry," they teased._

_"I'm not crying," she snapped._

_"You don't have to get an atittude with me. Now, let's get this over with," he said._

_They were only a few inches away from each other. She shuddered at the horror of going 'SMACK' on the ground below, but was being killed by a madman any better? She sighed, but suddenly, an idea struck her. She smiled at him, "You'll have to catch me first."_

_He looked at her baffled. She ran around him, ran back downstairs, and ran out of the building. She could here him curse in anger. She grinned and was way ahead of him and there was no way for him to catch up to her. She ran at a rapid pace down the street in hopes of finding the person she was looking for, and hopefully two other people. That is, if it wasn't too late, 'I hope I can find them' she thought._

_Suddenly, she ran into someone. She looked up and saw the hooded figure._

_"You can never out run me," they said, slowly pulling their weapon out._

_"Look, you don't have to do this. Please don't do this!" she begged._

_They chuckled, "I want to do this, it needs to be done, but don't fret dear girl. Death isn't that bad." they held the weapon to her chest_

_She closed her eyes, she knew her end was only a few seconds away. 'You can't do this...Snap out of it!' she screamed, as she felt a pain surge through her heart._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Zan woke up with a start and looked around the darkened room, breathing heavily, "Just a dream..."

Suddenlt there was a knock at her door, "Um come in?"

Riku walked in, "Hey kid, are you ok? I heard you scream..."

"Huh? I was screaming?"

"Uh yeah..."

Zan sighed, "I'm fine just had a dream that's all."

"A dream? Well, the way you were screaming it seemed like it was a nightmare." Riku laughed.

Zan sighed again, "You win, it was a nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?" Riku said, sitting on the edge of her bed and looking at her with concerned eyes.

Zan thought for a moment, then finally spoke, "I'd rather not..."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded, 'Yeah I'm sure."

Riku got back up and headed for the door, "Ok then, but if ever want to talk about, just come to me. I'll be there for ya."

Zan smiled, "Thanks Riku, but really, you don't have to play big brother all of the sudden."

Riku smiled, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, you never know. Anywho, try to get some more sleep. We're heading out early tomorrow."

"What time?" she asked.

"six thirty," he replied

Zan looked at the clock that was on the nightstand. Her eyes widened, "Holy shockers! It's already three freakin' thirty!"

Riku laughed, "Sorry..."

"It's ok, g'nigh----I mean I guess g'morning..."

"Ok then...G'morning.' Riku said walking out the room and shutting the door behind him, before a pillow hit him.

He cracked the door open, "You missed."

"Don't worry, I'll get ya next time."

"We'll just see about that," he said, this time heading back ot his room.

"Don't worry..." she smirked, laying her head back down on her other pillow and soon drifting back off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Me: Well, that went well.

Zan: What am I gonna do to Riku? Huh huh huh?

Me: Patience. You'll see

Zan: Curse you!

R&R!


	7. Blast Away Gummi Ship

Me: Hi, I am back with another chapter! I'm finally over my writers block w00t w00t

Zan: Good for you

Me: Shut up, YAY

Zan: What are you yaying about now?

Me: They're playing 'Untitled' on the radio

Zan: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: How could this happen to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I've made my mistaaaaaaaaaaaaaakes

Disclaimer: Me don't own KH only Zan, Jiro, Akina, and Yuri

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7:**

**Blast Away Gummi Ship**

"Zan, get up," came Jiro's voice.

Zan groaned, "Five more minutes pleeeeease?"

"No, it's six thirty. Riku said you better get up, or else," Jiro laughed.

"Well tell him good luck," Zan retorted.

Jiro shook his head, "Ok, will do," and with that, he walked out of the room.

Zan jumped up immediatly, "Wait, don't tell him! I'm up!"

Jiro came back in with a smirk on his face, "Smart move,"

Zan glared at him as she walked out of thr room, shoving him aside.

Akina and Riku were waiting at the door. Akina gave a soft giggle. Zan walked over to them, "Sssso, where are we going from here?" she asked.

"A place that you might like, " Riku replied, with a grin.

"And that would be..."

"You'll see, come let's head to the Gummi Ship,"

"The Gummi what?"

Riku sighed, "It's a ship that takes us to different worlds."

"Oh...is it made out of gummi bears or somethin'?"

Akina and Jiro bursted out laughing. Riku gave a small smile, "Uh, no."

"Stop laughing..." Zan muttered.

"Man, that was a good one, are you sure you're not a blonde?" Jiro asked.

Zan's face turned red with anger as her fists curled, "No I'm not, unlike you,"

Jiro stopped laughing, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me blondie,"

"Ok, ok enough children, we need to head out before 'they' come," Riku cut in.

Jiro sighed as he and Akina walked passed Zan, "You got lucky girl,"

Zan just gave a smirk as her reply as she followed them out of the hotel.

They all walked towards a gate. Riku opened it. Behind it was a large, green, ship, "Wow, that's pretty cool," Zan said, amazed.

Jiro grinned, "Only the best."

Riku opened the door, "Ladies first,"

"Thanks Riku," Akina said, stepping in, followed by Zan.

"So, who's drving?" Jiro asked.

"You,"

"REALLY!"

"Heh heh, no, you'd kill us all beofre we even blast off," Riku chuckled.

"Darn, never get my hopes up again," Jiro said, walking into the ship.

Riku laughed as he went in behind him and shut the door. When he got in there, Zan was in the driver's seat.

"Get out of my seat Zan," Riku said sternly."

"Who's said this was your seat? I don't see your name on it anywhere, I looked so don't say otherwise."

Akina and Jiro started cracking up, "She has a point Riku," Akina laughed.

Riku simply smirked, "Do you even know how to drive this thing?"

"Ummmmm maybe?"

"That's what I thought, now get up I'm serious we need to get out of here."

"I'll make a deal with you,"

Riku sighed in frustration, "What?"

"I'll get up if you teach how to drive one of these someday,"

"Done,"

Zan smiled with satisfaction and hopped up out of the seat. Riku sat down and started the ship, "Ok, put your seat belts on, this is gonna be a rough ride."

They all buckled their belts and within second, the ship blastes away, heading towards a different world.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Me: That was a stalling chapter cause I need to ask you peeps a question, which world would you prefer them to go to first? The world people ask for most will be the first world in the meantime, plz R&R!


	8. Crashing Into Wonderland

**Chapter 8:**

**Crashing Into Wonderland**

It had been an hour since their departure. It had been very quite in that time. Probably TOO quite.

Zan finally snapped, "How much longer until we land? This is getting freakishly boring!"

Riku sighed, "We're almost there..."

"Good," Zan said, leaning back into her chair.

About fifteen minutes later...

"Look! I see something!" Akina shouted.

Indeed it was something, it was a huge rock and the Gummi Ship was heading straight towards it. Riku cursed under his breath as he frantically switched controls to try and avoid it.

"We're gonna die!" Zan yelled.

"No we're not, hold on!" Riku yelled ad the Gummi Ship quickly swerved to the left.

They avoided it, but just barely. They sighed in relief until suddenly, they heard a strange sound. The didn't avoid it after all. The huge scraped acorss the wig of the Gummi Ship, tearing it off. Alarms started going off abruptly in the Ship.

"HOLY CRAP WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Zan yelled again.

"Shut up!" Riku yelled.

"What are we gonna do Riku? We're still ways away from where we need to go," Jiro said.

Riku sighed heavily, "We're gonna have to land in the nearest world."

"And where would that be?" Akina asked.

"I have no clue."

"Well, you better land us fast because we're going down!" Zan shouted.

"Be patient," Riku said.

"What! Be patient! WE'RE CRASHING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD."

Riku ignored her.

Zan growled in frustration, 'Give me the freakin' wheel." she reached over and grabbed the wheel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Riku yelled, trying to get the wheel back.

The fought over it and Akina and Jiro tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. Suddenly the ship decended form the air more rapidly. When this happened, Riku and Zan stopped fighting over the wheel, and Jiro and Akina stopped shouting at them. The were falling at full speed now. Then for all of them, everything went black.

**xxxxx**

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FOOL!" shouted a woman.

Riku slowly opened his eyes, he felt something underneath him, it was woman with black hair and a red dress her eyes burned with anger and her face was as red as a ripe apple. Riku came back to his sensed and quickly got up, "I'm sorry ma'am." he apologized.

The woman quickly got up, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" she screamed quite loudly.

"What! What the hell did I do!" Riku yelled.

Suddenly, two card soldiers grabbed Riku. He tried to Fight them, but they beat him harshly woth their weapons. The woman walked over to him, "You'll stay in the dungeon until your trial which will be in the morning until then...farewell," and with that, she walked off and the soldiers dragged him the the dungeon.

**xxxxx**

Zan groaned in pain and she slowly opened her eyes. Once her vision wasn't blurred, she looked around. She was in a forest and no one was in sight, "Riku? Jiro? Akina?" she called, but there was no answer.

She got up off the ground and looked around.

"Hello..." cam a voice.

Zan turned around. No one was there, "Who's there?"

"Nobody but me," the voice said again.

"Show yourself coward," Zan growled.

Teh voice laughed, "I'm am not a coward. Perhaps you are..."

"I'm not a coward!" she yelled now angered by this mysterious voice.

"Ok then whatever you say," on a treestump, a pair of eyes and purple stripes appeared. Zan staggered backwards.

Finally, the person totall appeared. It was a purple cat with a huge grin on his face, "I am the cheshire cat who are you?"

"Zan."

"Ahh well Zan, what are you doing here?"

"Um looking for my friends...Have you seen three people? One's tall with silver hair and the others are about the same height as me except they both have blonde hair."

The odd cat thought for a moment then, something came to him, "I've seen one...the silver haired one."

"Really? Where is he?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"WHAT!" Zan yelled in anger.

The cat laughed, "You can't see him because he's a little 'tied up' at the moment. I'm must leave now good luck,"

"Hey wait what do you mean 'tied up'?" Zan asked, but it was too late the cat had disappeared.

Zan sighed and kicked the dirt, "Well, I guess I need to start looking for them."

She looked at the paths. Not knowing what was awaiting her beyond one of them.

**xxxxxxx**

**there's chapter 8 you'll find out where Jiro and Akina are in the next one btw, thanks for the idea sailorstar!**

**disclaimer: i don't own KH**


	9. Alice

**Chapter 9:**

**Alice**

"Holy crap,what happened?" Jiro groaned.

"Finally you're awake, look at the ship," Akina said.

Jiro turned to look at the ship; his mouth wide opened, "Oh crap Riku's probably not too happy----wait where's Riku? Not to mention Zan?"

Akina shrugged, "I don't know, but I hope they're ok especially Zan, she doesn't know her way around here very well..."

"Riku doesn't either...Does he?"

"Good question------" Akina was cut off by someone shouting things.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID CARDS!"

Akina and Jiro looked at each other and both said, "That sounds like Riku, let's go!"

They sprinted toward where they heard his shouts. When they got there, they saw about twenty cards holding Riku down as they tried to shove him into a small cage and lock him up, "You call this a dungeon?" he smirked.

Jiro and Akina were in disbelief Riku was taken prisoner, "We need to help him," Akina whispered.

"And how do we do that? There's like fifty cards out there and if Riku couldn't beat them..." Jiro trailed off.

"They'll all leave probably with the exception of about what three? So, let's just wait..." Akina said.

**xxx**

Zan walked down a somewhat 'eerie' path.

"Riku, Akina, Jiro?" she called.

Still, no anwers though. Zan sighed, this was going to take a while. She just hoped she could find them soon. Especially before Heartless popped out everywhere like daisies.

Zan couldn't help, but smile at this thought. Suddenly, she heard a noise and looked around. Maybe it was Riku or the other two!. She heard it again and this time she found out where it was coming from; a bush. She cautiously advanced toward it, "Riku?"

"Riku?" came a voice.

Zan staggered backwards. Did the bush just talk to her!

"I'm sorry miss, but I only know of one Riku, and I don't think he's the one you're searching for," the 'bush' said.

Zan got over her shock after a few minutes, then finally spoke, "Um, I really beg your pardon, but you're a bush...how can you talk?"

The 'bush' laughed at this question, "Silly, I'm not a bush, I'm a girl."

Zan raised her eyebrows in confusion.

A girl emerged form the bush. She had long, blonde hair and a blue dress on, "That was quite funny, the look on your face!" she giggled.

"Hey, it wasn't funny!" Zan abruptly protested.

The girl just smiled at Zan's remark, "Well, anyway, I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"Um I'm Zan...I really can't talk right now. I have to find Riku and my other friends..."

"Oh sorry Zan...May I ask who this Riku looks like?" Alice inquired.

Zan sighed heavily, "Well, he's wearing all black and has a blindfold over his eyes. He also has long, silvery hair----" Zan was cut off by Alice's gasp.

"What! I know him...Why--How do _you_ know him? You're not bad are you?"

Zan gave her another confused look, "Look lady, I'm not evil and Riku isn't evil no way. You must be thinking of another Riku. This Riku kinda saved my life and uh I guess you could say he basically took me in when my world disappeared..."

"I still say this is the same exact Riku! A year ago, he kidnapped me and took me to this _horrid_ place called Hollow Bastion..." Alice said.

"Well, describe this Riku for me." Zan said, still skeptical.

"Let's see, he had aquamarine eyes, kinda like yours and he had silver hair..."

Zan thought for a moment, _'Could this be the same Riku? I mean, the silver hair was in both descriptions and obviously the same name...but the eyes? Maybe he does have aquamarine eyes. There's only one way to find out, I have to pull that blindfold off one way or another!'_

"So, is this the same Riku?" Alice asked.

Zan stopped thinking and looked up at Ailce. She needed to lie to this Alice girl, because if said said even 'possibly', she'd freak out, "No, it isn't my Riku has brown eyes."

"Oh well, I hope you're able to find him. Say, do you know your way around this place?" Alice asked.

Zan shook her head, "No, actually I don't..."

"Well, I could be of some assistance if you don't mind me tagging along," Alice smiled.

Zan thought for a moment, "Sure, why not?"

"Thank you so much!"

"Heh heh no prob," Zan said, forcing a fake smile.

"Ok, if you want to find your friend, the best place to look first is the worst place of all..."

"And that would be...?" Zan asked.

"The Queen of Hearts Courtyard."

**xxx**

**Well, there's chapter 9 peeps, that's all I have to say really. I'm really tired so I might go take a nap. In the meantime plz R&R!**


	10. A Long Lost Memory

**Chapter 10:**

**A Long Lost Memory**

"Hey Akina, the card freaks aren't leaving..." Jiro whispered angrily.

Akina sighed as she looked at him, "I know, I know...I'm not a blonde."

"Um...you are..."

"Shut up!" she yelled, "Ooops..."

Suddenly, something tapped on both of their shoulders. They turned around and saw two cards staring down on them, "Heh...um hi?" Akina laughed nervously.

**xxx**

"The Queen of Hearts? A playing card has a courtyard?" Zan asked dubiously.

Alice laughed, "You're silly"

"Uh...I guess..." Zan said, confused.

Zan stopped when she heard approaching footsteps. Alice quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes just as a group of ten card soldiers walked by. Zan sat wide eyed.

"So...Thats why you you said I was silly...heh"

"Shhhh," Alice whispered.

The cards stopped walking and looked around, "Did you hear something?" one asked.

"I didn't hear anything, maybe it was just the wind?" another said.

"Yeah probably, let's go. The trials are about to begin..." they all soon disappeared in the distance.

"Oh dearie me...We better hurry, if there are about to be trials then that may just mean that would be for your friend..." Alice said.

They both emerged from their hiding places, "Follow me quickly!" Alice said. Zan followed, although oddly she was having difficulty keeping up with the strange girl.

Trumpets sounded close by, when all of them were supposed to stop, one rogue trumpet player kept going playing an entirely different melody before it was cuffed out of his hands.

Zan tried to hold in a laugh, her body shook mirthlessly with the effort of holding it back.

Alice gasped, "There's three people,"

Zan choked, "There's Jiro and Akina too!"

A mouth suddenly appeared next to the two and then it took shape slowly into the form of an oddly colored cat than Zan had met before, "Looks like they're in a bit of a wheeze, best help 'em out or they'll never feel another breeze."

"What the crap?" Zan asked.

The cat soon disappeared. "That was weird." Alice said.

"I totally agree on that," Zan shook her head in puzzlement.

"What did you do to Zan?" Riku yelled out at the queen.

She huffed with indignation, "How dare you not address me as 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness!"

A card prodded him with it's spear. Riku muttered darkly under his breath before speaking, "What have you done with my other friend, her name is Zan, YOUR MAJESTY." he spat the last part bitterly.

"I don't know who you are talking about," she snapped rudely.

"Riku, you don't think 'they' got her do you?" Akina asked worriedly.

"No talking amongst prisoners!" A card soldier ordered sternly.

"Sheesh, I was just askin him a question." Akina retorted. "Maybe miss fatty up there would like to do somethin' 'bout it."

The queen stood and gave her an icy glare that could have killed a small creature right on the spot, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" she screamed forcibly.

Zan arised from her hiding spot, "Hold it right there!"

"Zan what're you doing?" Alice gulped visibly.

"Stay there," Zan commanded, as she started walking towards the crowd.

Riku's eyes widened beneath the blindfold, at least she was ok...but what the heck was she tryin' to pull? How idiotic could she be to just walk into a courtyard filled with armed soldiers?

"And who are you?" the queen barked bluntly.

"Hozannah 'Zan' Tanaka, " she stated pristinely.

"Ah, you must be their little friend." the queen smirked contemptuously.

"Yeah..." Zan replied.

"Very well then, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD AS WELL!" the queen yelled.

"WHA-----WHAT DID I DO?" Zan yelled angrily.

Card soldiers began closing in on her. "Oh holy crap..." she muttered.

Abruptly, a light blue beam shot from Zan's hands.

As card soldiers crumbled to the ground from the onslaught of beams, Zan could do nothing but stare in utter bafflement at her hands.

Even Jiro, Akina, Riku, and Alice stared at Zan in amazement.

"You go girl!" Akina called out inencouragement.

Zan looked at Akina and slightly grinned, the number of card soldiers quickly diminishing from the battle. Well if it could really be called a battle, as Zan had such a large advantage over the cards.

They were all defeated finally and the beams form Zan's hands stopped shooting out. The queen shook in fear, "Y--y--you're th---th--the f--f--foret--t--told one..."

"The what?" Zan asked, baffled.

"The foretold one..." Alice said, springing from the hiding spot.

"Someone please explain!" Zan exclaimed exasperated.

"The sister of oblivion...the one who will reunite the worlds along with the keyblade master..." Akina whispered darkly.

"Uh...keyblade...my...story?" she stared in bewilderment.

"Wait, your story?" Jiro asked.

"I wrote a story...called Kingdom Hearts..." she trailed off.

Riku smirked in realization, "Kingdom Hearts isn't just a story...It's real..."

Zan looked at him, "Wha----wait a sec...it is? But then...aren't you...him?"

"Yes...That would be me..."

"Th---then Sora's your friend right and the keyblade master?"

"Yes, and you are my sister...sister of oblivion." Riku beganundoing the back of his blindfold.

The truth hit Zan like a bunch of daggers going through her heart...memories started flooding through her head.

_The True beginning of a long lost memory..._

_**xxxx**_

_**Sailorstar- I'll add your character later on in the fic mmmkay?**_

_**PLZ R AND R!**_

_**Yo what's up my peoples! This is blondie91 speakin! Whoo-hoo! Sugar high on mountain dew! Oh yeah and the cookies...thanks for that reminder Jupiter! Aren't you forgettin to thank a certain someone who helped you with this chapter Jupi? cough cough and I'm at your house right now typin on your computer and I know where you'll be sleepin tonight mwahahahaha LOL LOL. cough cough**_

_**Oh yeah thanks blondie for helping me and introducing me to a webbie that has big words! ok sorry about this authors note it's 3 in the morning...we'll probably have sugar hangovers in the morning wait it is morning...we'll have sugar hangover later then 0o**_


	11. Big Bro and Lil' Sis

**Chapter 11:**

**Big Bro and Lil' Sis**

_"Isn't she beautiful?" a woman asked._

_"Yes, she is..." a man replied._

_"What should we name her?"_

_"Her name bees Zan, Zan!" a bright eyed little boy exclaimed._

_"I like it..." the woman whispered._

_"Short for Hozannah?' the man asked._

_"Perfect, say hi to your new sister Riku, Hozannah."_

_"Hi h-h-h-h..." the two year old Riku struggled to get the name out and just reverted back to Zan. "Hi Zan!" he cooed. _

_Flash_

_"Mommy! Riku gots me all wet!" Zan exclaimed moodily glaring at her seven year old brother. _

_"I didn't mean to!" Riku whined. "It was an accident!" then he put on a sincere sweet face, "I'm sorry Zan."_

_"Awww, just look at that face. It's so cute!" the mother exclaimed._

_"He lies! Sora told him too!" Zan sobbed._

_"Riku, is this true?" _

_He scowled at his five year old sister, "Maybe." _

_"Riku..." the mother said sternly as Zan started to sniffle._

_Flash _

_"Owie! That hurt!" a six year old Zan whined slumping down on the sand, but still holding onto her wooden sword._

_"Sorry lil sis..." Riku walked over to her and knelt down beside her. _

_"That's ok." she looked up at him with an evil grin pasted across her face as she swung her wooden sword and bonked him heavily on the head. _

_Sora walked up to them, laughing, "You just got beat by a six year old Riku hahahaha!"_

_"Shut up! I'm a year olderin you, Sora, so I can beat you up if I wanted to." Riku threatened. _

_Sora quickly backed away. Zan giggled at this._

_Flash_

_It was late at night..._

_"Can I sleep with you?" a seven year old Zan asked her nine year old brother._

_"No, go away!" Riku muttered grumpily._

_"But I had a bad dream and I'm scared..." Zan pleaded. _

_Riku sighed as he scooted over, "Oh all right, but this is the last time ok?"_

_"Ok.." Zan crawled into the bed, "I love you big brother..."_

_"G'night." he said sleepily, slightly annoyed with her for having woken him up._

_When they were each sleeping peacefully, there was suddenly a loud bang and before either of the two young siblings knew what was happening, Zan was hit upside the head and thrown in a bag where she was carried off to who knows where. Riku was knocked unconciouss and left to lie on his bed before he could call for his parents..._

_Zan...Zan...Zan..._

"Zan, Zan, Zan...Are you ok?" Jiro asked.

She blinked in confusion and then realized she was back in the courtyard of the Queen of Hearts, "Sorry...I guess I zoned out..."

"You remember don't you?" Akina asked.

"Huh come again?"

"I said, you remember don't you?" Akina repeated.

"I just saw my childhood flash through my mind if that's what you mean..." Zan replied. "Is it true?"

"Yes..." Riku whispered. He pulled the blindfold from his eyes and let it slide to the ground.

"We look alike..." Zan murmured.

"Kinda sorta makes sense, since we're brother and sister and all don't it?"

"Yeah..." Zan smiled.

"Except for your hair..." Jiro added in.

"Well Jiro, umm...I actually dyed my hair..." Zan said.

"So you look old too when your hairs your natural color?" Jiro asked smiling.

Zan folded her arms, "I don't find that funny, and that's the whole reason for dying my hair brown..."

"I bet it is...Apparently Riku don't care." Akina laughed.

Alice was staring at Riku in shock. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-you! What are you doing back here? Come back to kidnap me I bet."

Riku laughed and shook his head, "No, I'm not that person anymore..."

"I suppose...Or else you'd of done somethin by now 'stead of just standing around talkin."

"Yeah..." Riku replied.

Alice smiled, "Well, ok then..." she looked at the queen (who was still shaking in fear) and smiled, "I should get going, by everyone."

"Bye," they all said.

She soon left.

"So, shouldn't we be leaving now?" Zan asked.

"Well, we have to find the Gummi Ship first, which you crashed..." Riku said, eyeing Zan.

She laughed nervously, "Sorry..."

"Riiiight..."

"Uh Riku, we found it all ready, but I think it's screwed up..." Jiro said.

"What!" Riku yelled.

Zan slowly backed away.

"Uh...Whoops..." was all she could say as she saw him standing there struggling to control his anger and not scream all kinds of profanity at her.

Riku took in a deep breath as he tried to stop shaking, but to no avail.

Jiro and Akina looked at each other in fear as they too back away from him.

"Don't hurt me..." Zan said nervously.

His fist curled into balls and his face became bright red, he was gonna blow.

"Ahhhhhhh get awaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Run for coverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Jiro yelled, running off.

Akina did the same as Zan tried to, but Riku grabbed her by the arm.

"Hiya Riku!" she said smiling disarmingly trying to lighten mood, but behind that smile she was frozen stiff with fright.

When his grip tightened, so did the fear that clutched her heart, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP! SOMEONE HELP! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS MADMAN! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" she then closed her eyes.

The grip suddenly loosened and Riku started laughing. Zan opened one eye, "What's so funny? Aren't you gonna hurt me?"

He only laughed harder, "You should have seen the look on your face! Hahaha, man that was priceless!"

Zan glowered, now she was fuming with anger.

"Never ever do that again, you hear me!"

"Loud and clear," he saluted.

Zan huffed as she stomped off into the forest where Jiro and Akina had apparently ran off to.

Riku just watched her, "Don't get lost."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zan said.

"You know, there are bloodsuckers in the forest...I'm just warning you...not tryin to scare you or anything..."

Zan shuddered, "Yeah sure, whatever. Yer lyin."

"I'm not seriously, I've seen one before...I was walking in the woods one day, and I saw this huge guy who had his arms wrapped around this girl about your age who was dead and there was blood on her neck and blood on the guys chin..." Riku said.

"JUST SHUT THE HECK UP!" Zan snapped, he was getting to her...

"Ok then," Riku started walking behind her as they headed into the woods to find Jiro, Akina, and the Gummi Ship.

**xxx**

**LOL BEWARE OF BLOODSUCKERS!**

**YAY! Another chapter already, what a 'shocker' lol I stole your word Jupiter! LOL. -blondie91 **

**Whatever blondiehead shut up! it is 4:07 am and we have officially lost it haven't we?**

**blondie: Well I say good bye to this fic for the moment and hello to my pillow.**

**jupiter: okieday same here -sniff- goodbye fic see you tomor---i mean uh in a few hours...geez i can't type it's because of my fat fingers and long fingernails...**

**blondie: Well now, ain't that yer problem?**

**jupiter: yeah...AIN'T ya goin off to bed now?**

**blondie: lol it took you a while to think of a reply...lol...and meh-be...lol...**

**jupiter: have you realized this is pointless? peeps don't care to read this random stuff**

**blondie: well no ones makin em so they can feel free to waste their time reading our pointless crap that we're typin lol j/k :)**

**jupiter: 4:12**

**blondie: heh heh, g'night...er mornin...sleep time! ((falls asleep on keyboard))djskfnhsdjkngvnb sdfgjdf bnhdfjklghjkdlfghdkfjhdjkfnhjdfnhdfjkghdkfjghdfjhdfjkbghdfkjgdfgj**

**blondie: uh sorry heh heh heh**

**R&R plz!**

**disclaimer: read the other freakin' chapters if ya wanna disclaimer!**

**blondie: someones grumpy lol...**

**jupiter: shut up...**

**Zan: both yall shut up i'm trying to sleep and so is da marshmallow!**

**jupiter: hey wanna go put whipped cream on da marshmallow's face?**

**blondie: WHOO YEAH! MWHAHAHA, plz excuse typos as that happens when two idiots like us have lack of sleep lol...**


	12. An Explanation

**Chapter 12:**

**An Explanation**

"Are you suuuuuuuure you don't believe there are bloodsuckers?" Riku teased.

"Shut your face!" Zan snapped, slightly annoyed.

"Aw, am I gettin' on someone's nerves?" Riku continued to pester her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are!" she yelled.

"Well ain't that too bad," Riku smirked, then added under his breathe, "Gummi Ship wrecker..."

"I heard that!" Zan growled.

Suddenly, there was a sudden noise. Zan whimpered.

"Looks like the bloodsuckers are comin!" Riku laughed. He faded away into the foliage before Zan realized it and soon she was standing there alone.

"Shut up Riku...Riku...Oh no! Ahhhhh!" she started to run into an opening, where Jiro and Akina were waiting.

"Are you ok Zan? Where's Riku?" Akina questioned.

"Th--they got him..." Zan said out of breath.

"Who got him?" Jiro asked.

"Bloodsuckers," she replied.

They stared at her blankly, then they heard footsteps circling the area.

"Eep!" Zan yelped, hiding behind Jiro and Akina.

Their faces twisted in fear, "Oh my gosh...What do we do, what do we do?" Akina whimpered.

Jiro looked to the left and noticed that Riku was standing there with a smirk on his face. Jiro realized what he was doing and then an idea popped into his head.

"I shoulda believed Riku..." Zan muttered.

"Heh, you should have..." Jiro smirked evily.

"Jiro...why are you smirking like that?" Akina asked, shaking.

Jiro turned his head quickly to the left trying to give Akina a hint. She looked over there and then she smirked evily as well.

"Jiro, Akina..." Zan shook. "Y'all are startin' to scare me too..."

Their smirks grew wider, "You better run," Jiro laughed.

"Wh-wh-what?" Zan was stunned by this random turn of events. "Why are you telling me to run, aren't you gonna come with?"

"No, unless you want us to kill you..." Akina snickered.

Zan stared wide-eyed, "What? Why would you kill me?"

"Gosh you're slow..." Jiro rolled his eyes.

"We're bloodsuckers!" Akina yelled.

"Oh crap," Zan sprinted back into the deeper part of the woods, this was followed by mocking laughs that rang out from Akina and Jiro. Her heart beat faster in fear as she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Crap, crap, crap!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her. She screamed in terror. She couldn't see who held her, as they held her tightly...She could feel its breath on her neck., "Don't hurt me..." she whispered in fear.

"Too late for that..." a cold male voice whispered.

She started to shake violently as he held her tighter.

She let out a blood curdling scream...this was followed by laughter.

"What the----" the grip on Zan loosened and she spun around, there stood Riku laughing hysterically.

Zan put her hands on her hips and gave him a dirty look, she was mad, "Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Because it was entertaining," Riku said, trying hold back his laughter.

"YOU JERK! YOU THINK ITS FUNNY TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Why yes I do..." he grinned.

Zan screamed in pure anger as she punched him straight in the face. Akina and Jiro walked up as she did this and they burst into a bout of laughter.

Riku stumbled back, holding his nose, which was bleeding profusely, "There's your blood...drink it," Zan smirked.

"Now that was uncalled for!" Riku snapped moodily.

"Uh that's ok...I'm blood intolerant." Jiro said.

Zan smiled, "Does it hurt?"

Riku grabbed her wrist and flipped her over onto her back, "And I bet that did too."

"It's on!" Zan snapped, quickly getting back up and tackling him to the ground.

"Fight fight fight!" Akina and Jiro yelled.

"And this is Jiro, reporting live as we witness another episode of sibling rivalry." he joked, pretending to be holding a microphone.

Riku and Zan were rolling on thre ground, covered in dirt.

"This is gettin' pretty vicious, those of you watching with children around may wanna cover their eyes..." Jiro continued with jibes.

Akina shook her head at Jiro, "We'd better stop them before it gets out of hand..."

"Just had ta ruin my fun, huh?" Jiro sighed.

"Yep," Akina smiled.

Jiro sighed as him and Akina approached the two and tried to peel them off of one another.

They were each delivered a sharp kick, "Stay outta this!" Riku snapped.

Jiro and Akina back away, "Ok, that didn't work..." Akina sighed.

"And the fight rages on!" Jiro said happily as he started pretending to have a microphone in his hand again.

After the two combatants had suffered a quantity of injuries...they FINALLY stopped.

"You're not bad..." Riku said out of breath.

"Thanks, I know." she grinned.

"Well, now that that's over, let's see about the ship," Akina said.

They both nodded as they headed back towards the Gummi Ship.

Riku inspected it, he gave it a light kick and it fell to pieces, "Yeah...That's just a little screwed up..."

Zan tried to hold in a laugh, but couldn't.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Riku glared at her.

"I am..."

"Suuuuuuure."

"Could I perhaps be of some assistance?" A cold voice asked.

"Who's there?" asked Akina.

"Someone..." A black beam came out of the trees and knocked Akina into Zan.

Riku cursed under his breath, "It's Aidan..."

"Don't you seem so happy ta see him...?" Zan muttered as she pushed Akina off of her and stood.

"Zan, get behind us," Riku ordered.

"Wha--why?" she asked.

"Cuz I said so!" Riku snapped.

"Fine..." she sighed.

A man stepped in front of them, wearing a black trenchcoat identical to Riku's, "It's been awhile hasn't it?" he smirked.

"Wish it coulda been a while longer..." Riku muttered darkly.

"Riku, what's going on...who is this?" Zan asked.

"Just an old 'friend.' " Riku stated sarcastically.

The man laughed, "That must be your little sister...Good job on fetching her. I can take her from here Riku."

"You gotta get past me first," Riku drew his sword as did Akina and Jiro.

"You're kidding me right? I could take all of you down with one attack. Why don't you just obey your orders Riku?" he grinned.

"No," Riku said firmly.

The man shook his head, "You were willing to bring her to us before...weren't you?"

"Well maybe I've changed my mind."

"What the heck? Bring me to them?" Zan felt slightly irritated to find this out. "You dirty little---"

"Please Zan, I'm sorry..." Riku said. "But now there's no way I'm gonna let them have you."

"Believe him Zan..." Akina whispered.

"Well, are we going to fight, or are we just gonna stand here?" the man asked, as a beam appeared in his hand.

"Bring it on," Jiro said.

"You got it," as soon as the words left the man's mouth, Jiro was sent crashing into a tree.

"Idiot..." Akina muttered.

"Aidan...leave now!" Riku yelled.

"Try and make me, I won't leave til I have her." he shot another beam which hit Akina, sending her flying into a tree. Riku growled angrily as he charged at Aidan with his sword.

Aidan sidestepped and Riku who didn't expect that ended up crashing into the tree behind him. He recovered quickly and stabbed Aidan, who launched a beam and sent Riku flying into another tree. Jiro and Akina pulled themselves up with their heads spinning and rejoined the battle. Akina slashed out at Aidan and dodged a beam. A lethal mace and chain appeared in his hands.

"Now this is gonna get good..." he said. He swung his mace and hit Jiro's foot. Blood seeped out of Jiro's shoe but he merely winced. Riku ran up to Aidan, jumped up over the mace as Aidan swung it and stabbed Aidan in the stomach. Aidan retaliated quickly and hit Riku in the side.

Riku staggered back and held his hand to his side as blood gushed from the wound. His hand did little to staunch the flow. Aiden laughed maniacally, "Pathetic fool, you shouldn't waste your time defending her, it would have been better for you in the long run."

"No it wouldn't have, she would have suffered then," Riku growled.

"What makes you think that would have happened? We don't want to kill her of that's what you think...we just to well---"

"Use her as your own weapon against Sora!" Riku cut in angrily.

Aiden hesitated before speaking, "Maybe, but you wouldn't be in so much pain right now if you'd have just cooperated."

"I'd rather be in pain than it be Zan!"

"Fine then suit yoursel----" Aidan stopped his sentence.

Jiro had stabbed Aidan through the back and pressing the sword in deeper and deeper, which made Aidan gasp in much pain.

"You traitors..." Aidan whispered.

Jiro pulled the sword out and Aidan fell to the ground, dead.

Riku's vision swam, he felt dizzy and ended up slumping down on the ground. Zan ran over to him, "Riku, are you ok? Riku?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he said weakly.

"No you won't..." Akina said, getting down on her knees. She whispered something in a weird language that Zan couldn't make out. There was a yellow glow, and Riku's wound was healed. There were also other glows and hers, and Jiro's wounds were healed as well.

Riku slowly sat up, "Thanks Akina..."

Akina smiled, "Anytime, I'm surprised it worked."

"What worked, the healing powers?" Zan asked.

Akina nodded, "Yes, I have a hard time using that spell. Jiro says I can do it when I don't think too hard."

Jiro smiled, "It's true..."

"Whatever," Akina rolled her eyes.

Zan giggled as she looked at Riku, "Um, I think you have some explaining to do..."

He sighed, "I guess I do owe you an explanation..."

She nodded.

Riku sighed as he began speaking, "Well you see, there's a group called 'The Organization' appparently, they don't want you to fufill your destiny. They want you to kill Sora and then they'd kill you off..."

"Why were you once willing to take me to them?" Zan asked.

"Because, I didn't know you were my sister...I didn't know it was _sister of oblivion_, until I met Jiro and Akina...they explained it to me so, I was then willing to protect you..."

Zan suddenly hugged him.

Riku's eyes widened in shock. Akina and Jiro looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"Wh---what's going on?" Zan asked, pulling away from Riku.

"I don't know..." Riku replied worriedly.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Jiro yelled.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared underneath the four, and it pulled them down rapidly. Zan panicked, but Riku held her close, "Stay calm," he whispered.

They all soon were completely drug down by the black abyss...Everything went black.

**xxx**

**hey all I'm done with this chapter finally. I've been in the hospital for three days I'm a big sister now, but the baby is having breathing problems...if you can please pray. She's still in intensive care :(**

**Zan: -prays-**

**in the meantime r&r!**


	13. Elemental Part One

**Chapter 13:**

**Elemental Part One**

_Hozannah..._

_Zan opened her eyes, and looked around. There was nothing, but darkness._

_Hozannah..._

_"Wh--who's there? Where am I?" she questioned._

_Suddenly, a woman appeared right before her eyes. She was wearing a long, white gown, and had long silver hair, and dark sapphire eyes. She was beautiful. Zan stared at her in awe and in shock, "M--mother?"_

_The woman nodded and smiled brightly, "Yes Hozannah...I am your mother. My name is Alena."_

_"Wow, I can't believe it..." was all Zan could say at this moment._

_Alena laughed, "I can't believe it either...You've grown, you're beautiful dear Zan."_

_"Not as beautiful as you..." Zan said, still in her trance of shock_

_Alena laughed again, "Well, whatever you say..."_

_Zan soon snapped out of her trance as she realized something, "Wait, am I dead or something, because I wouldn't be here..."_

_"No, you are not dead, just not in reality right now. I need to warn you of something..."_

_"What, The Organization? Because if it's them, Riku all ready told me everything..."_

_"I know, but he didn't tell you everything, because he doesn't know completely everything of their plans..." _

_Zan raised an eyebrow, "They have more plans? What?"_

_Alena sighed, "I'll tell you, but I'm afraid you can't tell anyone, not even Riku...The only person you can tell is Sora, the Keyblade Master. He must know this the moment you two meet once again."_

_Zan nodded, "Ok then, tell me."_

_"They're going to have an even mightier foe on their side, this foe is even as strong as you." she began before she was cut off by Zan's abrupt questions._

_"Wait, I'm not strong..."_

_"You know so little right now Hozannah, but Riku will tell you in the future..." Alena whispered sadly._

_"But why can't he tell me now?" she protested._

_"Because Zan, you're not quite ready yet, and please, don't pester him about it." Alena replied._

_Zan sighed heavily, "Ok, I won't."_

_"Good, but you can pester hom about one thing..." Alena smiled._

_"What what what?" Zan asked._

_"Tell him he needs to start teaching you how to fight better."_

_"Wait, but I can all ready fight, me and my buddies used to fight on the island that I lived on, and I rememer fighting with wooden swords with Riku and Sora when I was little..."_

_"Didn't I say he needed to teach you how to fight BETTER?" Alena said._

_"Oh...ok then heh heh...I'll tell him..."_

_Alena nodded with satisfaction, "Now, you must leave..."_

_"Wait now? But I have so many--"_

_"I know sweetie, but you must go. They're all worried sick about you, but you can ask me one more question if you like..."_

_Zan thought for a moment, "Who is this new 'foe'?"_

_Alena sighed, "That, I cannot say. I'm sorry Hozannah. Now, you must leave. If you have anymore questions...Just ask Riku. You two need to bond a little bit better anyway instead of picking and beating up on each other."_

_Zan laughed, "Ok then...bye...um...mother."_

_Alen gave a soft, happy smile, "Goodbye daughter."_

_There was an abrupt light and Zan no longer saw her mother._

**xxx**

"Zanny, Zan, Zan, WAKE UP!" a young voice yelled.

Zan's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first, but once she adjusted, she saw that she was in a small bed in a small room she also saw a girl hovering over her who appeared to be ten-years-old with long, blonde hair, and bright, blue eyes. Zan jumped a little bit and the odd girl giggled slightly, "Don't worry, I don't bite. My name's is Ryo-oki, but you can call me Ryo."

"Uh my name is--"

"Zan, I know, I'm your brother's girlfriend."

Zan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No she's not," came Riku's voice, which sounded to be coming from another room.

"Yes I am!" Ryo whined.

"Wait, how can you be his girlfriend when you're only ten?" Zan asked, baffled.

Ryo smiled, "Actually I'm not ten..."

"Oh I'm sorry...then you must be fifteen."

"Nope," Ryo laughed.

"Ok, this is weird, Riku! I wanna leave," Zan yelled.

"Aww, come on dont' leave...I'll tell you my age...I'm 1,013"

Zan eyes widened, "WHAT? YOU'RE 1,013!"

"Yeah, big shocker isn't it? You know you're kinda weird..." Ryo giggled again.

Zan jumped off the bed, and swiftly ran out of the room. She ran into Riku, who was now laughing, "She really is 1,013 Zan. This world is called Elemental, and trust me you'll hate it as much as I do."

"Shut up Riku, you're dissing our mother's home world ya know!" Jiro snapped.

"Sorry, I don't hate the world, I hate you know who."

"Aww, you're mean Riku," Ryo said, coming out of the other room with a frown on her face.

"Well, I won't hate you if you quite saying I'm your freaking boyfriend, because I'm not," Riku muttered.

Zan walked away from the two, adn sat down in a wooden chair, near the winddow. She looked out of it. The view was beautful, "I think I like this place..." she whispered.

"Well, don't get attatched to it. We're leaving at dawn once Ryo's friend Varan gets the Gummi Ship ready." Riku said.

"We're getting another Gummi? That's good,that black portal thing scared me," Zan shuddered at the thought of it.

"Whatever, just let _me_ drive this time," he muttered.

"I will don't worry," she smiled.

At this point, Jiro and Akina got out of their chairs and walked towards the door, "We're gonna go for a walk, wanna come anyone?" Akina asked.

"OOOO I'll go, I need to show ya the lake, they built a new bridge on the lake, and a lot of new other things!" Ryo said.

"I'll just stay here," Riku said.

"Ok then...Zan, wanna come?" Akina asked again.

Zan looked at Riku, then back at Akina, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Akina shrugged, "Ok, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Like I said, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Ok later then," Jiro said, as the three walked out the door.

"You could have went with them you know, I'm fine being here alone." Riku said.

"No, it's not that...I was thinking...maybe you could tell me...aw nevermind." she sighed.

"Tell you what? Come on..." Riku urged her.

"Fine, if you could tell me a little bit...of what actually...why did you really want to go to different worlds?"

"You know you live on an island for so long, it was the same old stuff all day everyday, nothing new and exciting well, since Kairi had appeared...but to tell you the truth that I hid deep inside from everyone...I knew you were still out there somewhere, everyone else, even mom and dad lost hope that you were still alive, but I never did...in my sleep, I could here another heartbeat, and I know I wasn't just dreaming, it was real...I always heard it ever since the night of your abduction."

"Freaky..." Zan whispered.

Riku nodded, "Yeah...freaky..."

"So, um...you ended up at Hollow Bastion right?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, I did..." Riku sighed.

"Eeg..." she sighed as well. "And I guess that's my fault..."

"What?" he asked surprised.

"You went to other worlds looking for me...like you said." she said sadly.

He walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her, "It's not your fault...if I hadn't given in the darkness..everything would be different..."

Zan looked at him, "If you think about it though...if you hadn't given in...would we be sitting next to each other right now? Everything happens for a reason Riku...you thought darkness was the only way to save Kairi, and find me..."

"Wow, that sounds a bit too intelligent to be comin from your mouth." Riku teased laughing.

"You really know how to tick me off now dontcha?" Zan muttered, but then remembered her mother's words. "Anyway, but don't you see what I'm sayin."

"Yeah...You're right..." Riku said.

"And I guess I was obviously abducted for a reason...which sucks...I'm just glad I'm here with you right now...on the island that I lived on..I never felt like I belonged there...I looked different from my 'parents' and I seemed be be left out...the only other person that excepted me besides my 'mother' was my friend Yuri...I kinda wish she was here, but she's gone now..." Zan said, trying to hold back tears.

Riku put an arm around his little sister, "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault...I'll find her someday...I hope she's still alive somewhere, but for now, I guess I need to fufill my destiny..." Zan said in a sad, yet courageous tone.

He smiled, "I suppose so then."

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we're back together again," Zan smiled.

"I'm glad too...I missed you...as much as you annoyed me being my little sister...I missed you a lot." Riku returned her smile.

"You know, you annoy me too ...with the bloodsucker thing and prentending to be all mad at me about the Gummi Ship!" she snapped.

"Well...heh sorry..." he laughed nervously.

"You better be," she folded her arms.

"I am," Riku said.

Zan smiled and hugged him.

"Geez, you like to hug me a lot," Riku said.

"If it annoys you then good." she replied.

He laughed, as he hugged her back.

"Oh, and Riku? There's one more thing I need to ask you...will you teach me how to fight _better?_" Zan asked.

"Sure, why not." he said, pulling away from her.

"Yesssss! When can we start?"

Riku thought for a moment, then smiled, "Right now."


	14. Elemental Part Two: Eternal Heart

**Chapter 14:**

**Elemental Part 2: Eternal Heart**

"Oh cool! Wait, what? Now? But I don't have a weapon..." Zan said in a cheerless tone.

"Don't worry...we're not starting now. There's a weapon shop not far from here. I'm gonna take you there," Riku smiled.

Zan looked up at him, excitedly, "Really really? I can get whatever I want? Even if it's super expensive?"

"Well, uh, we'll see..." Riku replied.

"Aww darn, I'll take that as a 'probably not'..." she sighed.

Riku laughed, "Come on, let's go and get this done before the others come back..."

"Okie dokie then."

Riku led Zan out the door.

She followed along, happy to just be hangin with her big brother. She looked at all the views in fascination. This place was beautiful!

"So, Riku, you've actually been here before?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes, that was the worst week of my entire life..." he replied.

"Ya don't say, was it because of that Ryo chick?" she laughed.

Riku sighed, "Good guess...there's the shop right ahead."

"I'll race ya to it!" Zan challenged.

Riku grinned slightly, "You don't stand a chance."

"Who says?"

"I do...on my count 3...2.."

"1!" Zan said, dashing off.

Riku quickly followed, "You cheater!"

Zan eventually won the race, "I win!"

"Yeah, because you cheated!"

Zan grinned, "Aww is Riku a sore loser?"

"I ain't a sore loser...You're just a cheater..." Riku muttered darkly.

"I think you're just mad cuz a girl beat you and on top a that, your lil sis!" Zan taunted

"Whatever, let's just get your weapon all right?" Riku said.

Zan smiled and nodded as they walked into the shop, there were many shelfs of weapons. From swords, to daggers, and even weapons Zan had never seen before. She was lost in deep fascination, she had never seen so many weapons in her entire life!

Riku looked down at her and smiled, "Amazing isn't it?"

She slowly nodded, "Some of this stuff I have never seen before..."

"That's what I said at first, take a look around. The clerk is probably on break right now, but he'll be back shortly probably."

"Yeah...I kinda figured that...and who exactly is he?" Zan asked in a soft tone.

"Well, his name is Saruwatari..." Riku grinned.

"Saruwawhati?" Zan asked.

"Watari...heh heh.." Riku laughed.

"Now that's the strangest name I've ever heard..." Zan laughed as well.

"Don't make fun of him though...he'll hurt you, and don't unnderestimate him...trust me I know.." Riku said, rubbing his right shoulder.

Zan smiled when suddenly, the door opened. A man appeared in the doorway. He was short, and I mean VERY short, and he was bald, and his eyes were squinting quite badly. He was probably in his early fifties, or even early sixties, "Who's here?" the man asked, in a raspy tone.

"Hey Mr. Saruwatari, it's me, Riku...heh heh..."

"Riku? Oh wait, _the _Riku?"

Riku nodded, "Yup."

"Oh it's been soooo long like what? A month ago?" The odd man beamed.

Zan smiled at Saruwatari (who then turned to Zan)

"Who might be this beautiful girl be?" he asked Riku.

Zan slightly blushed at his remark, "Oh, this is my little sister Zan."

"Nice to meet you Zanny," he said, walking over to her, and extending his left hand out. Zan smiled and leaned down to shake his hand, "Nice to meet you to S---sir."

"So what brings ya back here, Riku?" Saruwatari asked.

"Well, my sis here destroyed our Gummi Ship so, we're kinda waiting for Varan to get one prepared for us, and I figured since we were here, I could get Zan her own weapon..." Riku replied.

Saruwatari looked at Zan and gave her a toothy smile, "I see...that's quite sweet especially after she wrecked your Gummi Ship."

Zan tried to smile sweetly as her face turned bright red.

"Yeah well, she needs to learn how to fight anyway," Riku grinned.

"Fight _better_," Zan corrected.

Saruwatari laughed, "Well, do you have any weapon in mind Zan?"

Zan thought for a moment, "Not really..."

"Well, take a look around, if you see something that catches your eye, just lemme know." Sauwatari smiled kindly.

"Thank you sir," Zan smiled back, as she walked towards some of the shelfs. There was nothing she was interested in so, she went to another shelf. Still, nothing. She sighed, "I don't see anything..."

"Don't be so picky Zan," Riku said.

"I'm not being picky...it's just---" Zan stopped her sentence, when something in particular caught her eye. She walked over to a wall where a majestic sword was hanging. It was the perfect size for her, and it had a black hilt, and a silver blade. The thing that Zan was interested in most was the red heart gem right in the middle of the hilt. She touched it lightly.

Saruwatari slowly walked over to her, "That sword has been on that wall for thirty long years, it belonged to a powerful sorceress named Tanaka. When she died, she gave it to me. She said one day, someone great would come, and become the swords new owner. She said, when one owner of this sword dies...it chooses another master, like the keyblade."

Zan stared at him, "How does it choose its new master?"

A soon as she asked that, the gem began to glow.

"Like that, and it has chosen you. This sword is the Keyblade's cousin basically."

"Wha----what can it do?" Zan asked in amazement.

"When the red gem glows, it also can mean Heartless are near, or a threatening force," Saruwatari replied.

"Oh, so it can't seal worlds or anything?"

"I'm afraid not, but it helps in times of great need," he replied.

Zan turned to Riku, "This is the weapon I want."

Riku smiled, "Ok then. How much?"

"Take it, its free. After all Riku, she is the new wielder of it," Sarutawari said.

"Yeah...thanks Saruwatari," Riku said.

"No problem," he smiled.

"So, what is this weapon called?" Zan asked.

"Eternal Heart," Riku said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Just do," Riku smirked.

"That really explains it." Zan said sarcastically.

Riku shook his head, "We need to be heading out. Thanks again!"

Saruwatari grinned, "No problem. Be careful now!"

Zan took the sword off of the wall, and they both waved, and left the shop, "I got a sword woot woot!" Zan sang happily.

"Yeah...I can just kinda see that." Riku said.

"And it's cooler than Riku's!" she sang, ignoring him

"Don't push it." Riku muttered.

"It's really really really really really really cooler than Riku's!" she sang once again ignoring him.

"Shut up Zan," he warned.

"And Riku doesn't like the fact that it's cooler than his!" she sang quite loudly than the first few times.

"You have no braggin rights til ya learn how to fight better'n me." Riku snapped.

"What if I all ready can? Remember the one time you 'beat' me and I fell to the ground so, you walked over to me and then I hit you in the head with my sword?" she smirked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, you cheated then too!" he replied.

"Did not!" she snapped.

"Did too!" he argued.

"Did not!" she whined.

"Did too!" he grinned at the way she was acting.

"Ok, let's fight right here, right now!" Zan challenged, raising her sword up.

"Sure whatever." Riku smirked, he figured he already knew the outcome of this battle. He took out his sword.

Zan charged at him quickly. Riku sidestepped as he tripped her. She fell flat on her face. Riku laughed at this.

"Shut up!" she snapped, pushing herself up off the ground.

"Just try and stop me." Riku laughed some more.

She charged at him again, this time, tackling him to the ground. She held her sword up against his neck.

Riku lay there stunned, not sure what had just happened.

"Had enough?" she smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not," Riku suddenly smirked as he shoved her off of him, the next thing Zan knew was that he was now on top of her with his sword up against her neck.

"Butthead..." she muttered.

"Whatever," he said.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" a voice shouted.

Riku turned around, and quickly got off of Zan. A girl walked over to them. She was about ten, with black hair, and violet eyes. She had a confused look on her face, "What are you doing Riku?"

"Sorry, I was fighting with my little sister...'" Riku replied.

"Who's she?" Zan asked, getting back up.

I'm Varan, Ryo's friend...where are Ryo, Jiro, and Akina anyway?" Varan asked.

"Oh, they're looking around and stuff. In fact, they might be back at Ryo's place now," Riku said.

"Ok, I'm guess I headin' that way. Aren't you guys, or are you gonna continue your little sibling war?" she laughed.

Zan and Riku glared at each other, then Zan spoke up, "I'm ready to head back. To show the others my awesome sword."

Riku shook his head.

"Ok then, let's go!" Varan said.

They all walked back to Ryo's place. Riku and Zan didn't say anything to each other the whole way back.

**xxx**

"Where could they be I wonder?" Ryo asked.

"Who knows," Akina and Jiro replied in unison.

Suddenly the door came opened, and walked in Riku, Zan, and Varan.

"We're baaaack! And I got an awesome sword!" Zan said proudly, holding up her new weapon.

Jiro and Akina looked up at the sword in a little bit of a shock, "Th--that's some sword!" Jiro managed to say.

"Hey Varan! Is the ship ready?" Akina asked.

Varan smiled, "Yes, you can leave in the morning."

"All right!" Zan said happily.

Riku slightly smiled, and then walked into one of the rooms, and shut the door.

"May I ask what his problem is?" Ryo questioned.

"Oh nothing, we just got into it a little while ago..." Zan said.

"Heh heh heh...typical," Jiro whispered to Akina.

Zan sighed, "So, Ryo, um you think you could show me around now?"

Ryo grinned widely, "Sure! Let's go!"

She dragged Zan by the hand , and out the door. Varan following the two.

Jiro and Akina were now left in the living room, "Hey, Riku, they're gone, including Zan!" Jiro yelled.

Riku's door slowly opened, and he walked out of the room with adark look on his face.

"Why'd the stupid sword choose her?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hiya everyone! There's chapter 14 for ya. Hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to Blondie91 for the help.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own KH, but I do own Akina, Jiro, Zan, the plot, Saruwatari, Eternal Heart, and Yuri**

**Sailorstar165 owns Ryo, Varan, and Elemental**

**Oh yeah and if you're reading and not reviewing PLZ REVIEW!**


	15. Elemental Part Three: Hidden Secrets

**Chapter 15:**

**Elemental Part Three: Hidden Secrets**

"Wow, so there's a forest, and island, a desert, and a mountain? Wow, this is a pretty big place then," Zan said amazed.

Ryo smiled, "Yup, it's fun too. There's also a lake don't forget about that!"

Zan smiled, "That's nice...so Varan, how old are you?"

"Eh, do you really wanna know?" Varan asked, nervously.

"Sure, don't be ashamed about your age."

"Ok then, I'm 1,015."

"Wowzers, you're two years older than Ryo. Are you the oldest on this world?" Zan asked.

Varan laughed, and shook her head, "No, Saruwatari is. He's 2,000..."

"Wow..." Zan whispered.

"You say wow a lot dontcha Zanny?" Ryo teased.

"Yeah, pretty much, and don't call me Zanny!"

"Aww why not? It means 'lily'..." Ryo said sadly.

"I don't care if it means 'goddess' just don't call me that!" Zan groaned.

"Ok then, hey, wanna see some magic?" Ryo asked.

Zan raised an eyebrow, "Magic?"

**xxx**

"You knew it was gonna happen Riku, you can't just keep her away form what's she's supposed to do, even if it is threatening..." Akina whispered darkly.

"We've already lied to her a bunch of times. We even aked Saruwatari to lie also while we were out with Ryo," Jiro said.

"I know, but she doesn't deserve to be in this position. It's almost---"

"We know, we know," Akina cut him off, "But if she has a pure enough soul, adn heart, she won't cause chaos...all you gotta do is believe in her Riku, she's your darn sister for crying out loud!"

Riku sighed, "But it's her destiny, how can she change it?"

Akina rolled her eyes, "Did you even pay attention to what I just said you dufus?"

"Yeah, just believe in her..." Riku said slowly.

"Exactly, when are you gonna tell her the truth anyway Riku?" Jiro asked.

Riku sighed again, "I'm not, I think it's something she needs to find out on her own. I know she'll probably hate for for eternity, but I can't bring myself to tell her..."

Akina and Jiro looked at each other in shock, "Riku, for once, you're right..." Jiro said.

"Hey, what do you mean by 'for once'?" Riku snapped.

Jiro laughed, "Just kiddin' geez man, can't you take a joke?"

Riku smiled, and walked toward the window, "I guess not..."

"Well, Riku, if you decide to tell her on your own...I hope she doesn't hate you for eternity..." Akina said.

"Me too, me too..."

**xxx**

Ryo pulled out a staff with an Angel's Tear crystal on top, "Ok, I 'll show you some magic."

"When I say duck, duck," Varan whispered to Zan.

"Um ok then?" Zan whispered back.

Ryo pointed her staff at a nearby bench, "Fi---fi---um--fi---"

"Firaga," Varan said.

"Oh yeah. Firaga!" a flame appeared at the tip of the staff, and then burnt the bench into ashes.

"Cool! Hey, you think you guys could come with us to other worlds?" Zan asked.

Ryo beamed, "Really really? That'd be cool! I wanna come. How about you Varan?"

Varan shook her head, "Naw, I need to stay here. After all, I am the queen's fortune teller..."

"Yeah, that's right darn..." Ryo muttered.

"Well, I'll ask Riku if you can come, but on one condition..."

"What's that?"

"Don't say Riku's your boyfriend, and don't tell people that you're his girlfriend got it?" Zan said.

Ryo smiled, "Don't worry I won't!"

Zan smiled back, "Good, let's shake on it."

They both shook hands, and then headed back to Ryo's house.

**xxx**

"No, absolutely not!" Riku said.

"Riku, she promised she wouldn't bug you about the boyfriend girlfriend thing. She even shook hands on it!" Zan protested.

"I don't care, we don't have enough room for another person!"

"Actually Riku, the Gummi Ship has a lot more space than your did. It can hold up to ten people," Varan said.

Riku sighed, "Thanks a lot Varan..."

Zan grinned, "So can she come?"

"Whatever," Riku said.

"YES!" Ryo and Zan shouted, giving each other a high five.

"Well, I better get going. It's getting late. Bye everyone!" Varan said.

"Bye Varan, see you in the morning!" Ryo said happily.

Once Varan left, Jiro spoke up, "Well, we need to get some rest."

"I agree," Akina said.

They all said their goodnights, and headed off the bed. Not knowing what the next day would bring.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well, that's a long chapter (not) so, i have updated twice. click on the perdy purple button and head on to chapter 16!**


	16. Witch Goddess

**Chapter 16:**

**Witch Goddess**

It had been a few hours after the group had departed from Elemental, and those few hours had been pretty silent up until now...

"Hey, does anyone wanna play a game?" asked Ryo.

"Like what?" Riku said annoyed.

"Um good question...I think Varan forgot to install the Playstation 2 in again...darn," Ryo muttered.

"Playstation 2?" Zan questioned.

"Oh, never mind that.." Ryo laughed.

"Ok then...Say Riku, what world are we going to next?" Zan asked.

"Which ever world I see first," Riku replied.

"And how long will that be exactly...?"

"Quit asking questions Zan, we're almost there," he snapped.

"Ok then fine then Mr. Grumpy..."

Zan sighed. Riku wasn't acting himself. Ever since she got that sword, and the fight. It was probably the fight. She laughed. Why would it be the sword?

"OOO there's a world right over there!" Ryo pointed excitedly.

This world looked small, it was flat and had snow covered trees. So, it was obvious that it was winter there.

"Ok then, we're landing,' Riku said.

"But Riku, it's snowing there, and you're basically the only one dressed right to stand it..." Akina said.

"Well, there's probably a store or something there, you can all buy coats and anyway we need to take a break. Varan said not to let the ship run over four hours and it's been almost that amount of time," Riku said quite rudely.

Akina sighed. Jiro shook his head.

Once they had landed, they all got out of the ship, and looked at their surroundings. It was indeed winter, and looked like it was about to snow again any second. There were just a whole bunch of trees. No sign of a human soul whatsoever, "Let's look around, there's bound to be someone here..." Riku said.

"Are we gonna split up?" Jiro asked.

"No, let's not...it could be dangerous..." Riku replied.

"Yeah, good point ," Akina said.

"Can we just forget this place? We'll probably freeze to death before we even find a town!" Zan protested.

"No, there's a town here somewhere..I just know it..." Riku said.

"Are you lost?" came a female voice.

The group turned around, and there stood a beautiful girl about sixteen with long black hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a long white coat, and held a lantern in her hand.

Riku's eyes widened, "Um--yeah heh heh heh we're pretty much lost, is there a town nearby miss?"

The girl smiled, showing her clean, white teeth, "Yeah, but it's quite aways from here, why don't you just come to place? It's in the woods and only about fifteen minutes away."

"Thanks, that'd be nice," Riku smiled warmly.

Zan looked at Riku with a funny expression on her face. He liked this girl ha! But something was very 'off' about her, "What's your name?" she suddenly asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Alcina. May I ask your names?"

"I'm Riku, and this is my sister Zan, and my friends Akina, Jiro, and the short one is Ryo."

"Hey!" Ryo snapped.

Alcina laughed, "Well, let's get going before it gets dark and the wolves come out."

Zan gulped, "Th-there's wolves out here?"

"Yes, but they're harmless during the day. It's at night when you should worry."

"Well, let's get going. I'm freezing here!" Ryo yelled.

Alcina laughed again. Sending chills down Zan's spine. Now she really felt that there was something off about this girl. They soon started walking into the woods. Zan was walking behind Alcina and Riku, and she noticed something...Alcina was holding Riku's hand! She looked at Ryo, who's face was probably red with jealousy if she could see it, but it was a little too dark to. She looked to her other side, Akina and Jiro were snickering. They must have saw them holding hands as well.

They soon came to an opening in the forest, and walked out. In front of them, stood a small wooden cabin, "This is it," Alcina smiled, she had let go of Riku's hands right before they had stepped into the light. She probably didn't want them to see her. Zan had figured, but it was too late for that. Ryo walked up to Riku's side, he was too busy staring at Alcina to notice that she was holding his hand now. Zan smiled, and so did Akina and Jiro. Alcina had seen this as well, and gave Ryo a cold glare, but she didn't notice. She was smiling and sighing happily like it was a fairy tale that had come true, until then, "QUIT HOLDING MY HAND!" Riku shouted.

Ryo quickly obeyed and let go of his hand, "Darn..." she whispered.

Zan giggled, "Better luck next time."

"Believe me, there better not be a next time," Riku warned.

Alcina's glare had turned into a soft, welcoming, smile again, "Let's head inside, it's very cold out here,"

"Like we didn't figure that on out already," Jiro whispered to Akina, who then chuckled.

They all walked into the cabin, it was nicely, but oddly decorated. It wasn't a very 'welcoming' type of cabin, it seemed dark, and evil. In Zan's opinion anyway. This made her even more uneasy about Alcina.

"There's a fire right over there, make yourelves comfortable. In the meantime, I'll make some hot cocoa," Alcina said, as she exited the room. Riku had quickly went into the kitchen after her.

"Is it just me, or does Riku like this chick?" Ryo asked enraged.

"No, it's not just you. We all think so. Right guys?" Akina grinned.

"Right!" Zan and Jiro replied in unison.

"Um, do you think there's something off about her as well?" Zan inquired.

"Yeah, I do," Jiro said.

"Same here," Akina agreed.

"Me too," Ryo chimed in.

"I thought so...I think I'm gonna do a little bit of investigating while they're in there. Wanna help?"

"Why? I mean, she's weird and all. What do you need to investigate?" Jiro questioned.

"I think she's a witch goddess," Zan said.

"A witch goddess...huh?" Akina said in confusion.

"Haven't you guys ever hear of the goddess Alcina?"

They all shook their heads.

Zan sighed agitated, "Well, there's a goddess named Alcina, the legend goes that she casts spells on boys that she's attracted to, adn they instantly fall in love with her at first sight, but when she's tired of them, and wants a new lover, she turns the old one into either an animal, tree, or even a stone."

Akina, Jiro, and Ryo blinked a couple of times, and then started bursting out laughing, "You actually believe that?" Jiro said between fits of laughter.

"Well, yes, it fits don't you agree?" Zan asked.

"Well yeah, but have you ever heard of coincidents?" Akina laughed.

Zan started getting ticked now, "Shut up..."

They all ignored her and were still laughing until abruptly, Alcina and Riku came in with a tray of cocoa.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked.

"Oh she was telling us about the leg---" Jiro was cut of by Zan, who covered his mouth with her hand.

"The legend of what?" Alcina asked.

"The legend of Alcina," Ryo said.

Alcina smiled, "Ah, I'm guessing Zan here believes that I'm Alcina? Everyone thinks so, but I'm not. My parents just had a good sense of humor in naming me that..."

"See Hozannah," Akina grinned.

"Shut up," Zan said again.

"Well, anywho, here's the cocoa. Enjoy!"

They all took the cocoa. Except for Zan, who was still lacked trust from Alcina.

"Zan, aren't you thirsty, or cold?" Alcina asked.

"No, I'm fine," Zan replied bluntly.

"Zan, that's no way to treat a person, she's just trying to help," Riku said.

Zan snorted, "Help? How about poison?"

Alcina gasped, "No, I wouldn't..."

"Hozannah!" Riku warned.

"Riku!" Zan mocked.

"That's it, outside NOW!' Riku shouted.

"Uh oh..." Ryo murmered.

"Make me!" Zan snapped.

"Fine then, I will!" Riku walked over to her, and picked her up off the ground.

"HEY, LEMME GO!" Zan screamed.

Riku ignored her and walked outside. Then, threw her into the snow, "What's wrong with you Zan?"

"No, that's not the right question Riku, the question is; what's wrong with you?" Zan smirked.

Riku clenched his fists, she was really starting to get to him, "HOZANNAH!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Fine then...Zan, tell me, what's bothering you?"

"You like her don't you?" Zan abruptly said.

"Wha---" Riku asked in confusion.

"You do, I can see it written all over your face, even before you even knew her name you liked her. There's no denying it, even Akina, Jiro, and Ryo think so, and I don't like the fact that you do, because I don't trust that---that---"

"Ok, ok...Zan, she's fine, if she some evil witch goddess then I would have figured it out," Riku said, trying to comfort his little sister.

"That's because she has a spell on you Riku..." Zan whispered.

"Zan, think about it. I'm not the only guy here. Jiro's a guy too."

Zan smiled at this.

"What I'm saying is, if she did anything, then it would have affected him too riiight?"

Zan shook her head, "Wrong, Alcina chooses..."

Riku sighed. He didn't realize she knew a lot of this stuff, "Well, I'm fine, and if she tries anything, I'll stop her, I think she's cute and all, but I don't like her like her..."

"But you two were holding hands in the woods," Zan sniffled.

Riku was taken aback by this news, "We were?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No I--I can't say I do..." Riku trailed off.

"See? She has a spell on you!" Zan cried.

Riku stooped down to the ground, and hugged Zan, "Well if she did then, she doesn't now...You're right I guess...I'll keep my guard up so she doesn't do it again ok?"

Zan laughed, "You're actually the one hugging me this time."

Riku laughed as well, "I guess so...hey, let's get back inside it's freezing out here."

Zan nodded and he helped her up off the ground, and they both went back inside.

"Wow, no one's bloodied up or bruised," Akina said in shock, as the two siblings walked back inside.

"Nope, let's just say it was a civil war," Zan grinned.

"That's honestly a shocker," Jiro said.

"Whatever..." Riku said.

"Hey, you guys it's getting pretty late. You should get some rest," Alcina smiled, "There's only three other rooms, so one will be lucky and have a bed to themselves."

"I'M BUNKING WITH RIKU!" Ryo called.

"Heh heh heh, no chance Ryo," Riku said.

"Darn," Ryo muttered.

"Jiro and I will bunk together, you guys wouldn't be able to tollerate his snoring," Akina snickered.

"HEY!" Jiro snapped.

"Well, you do..." Akina said.

"Well, since I can't bunk with Riku, I wanna have my own bed!" Ryo called again.

Riku grinned, "So, me and Zan?"

"NOOOOO!" Zan yelled.

"Oh come on, I won't bite or anything," Riku smirked.

"Ok, drop that..." Zan said.

They all soon headed to their rooms.

Zan layed in bed, thinking. Riku had already fallen asleep, and was lightly snoring. Zan smirked. She could use that against him in the future, but for now, she wanted rest. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into slumber.

**xxx**

"ZAN, HELP!" Came a shrill cry from Ryo.

Zan's eyes shot wide open, "Riku..."

He wasn't there. She was quickly worried and hurriedly jumped out of bed, and entered the living room. There stood Ryo, Akina, and Jiro in battle stances on the left, and Alcina was in a battle stance on the right, and Riku was on the couch in some kind of trance, "What's going on here?" Zan asked.

Alcina smirked, "Nice of you to join us Hozannah, now, you can watch your friends be turned into stones!"

Zan gasped, "So, it's true, you ARE the witch goddess Alcina!"

Alcina laughed evilly, "Yes, and sadly, since you figured it out so fast, I had to take my plan into action now, and eliminate you all, except for my Riku here."

"Zip it biotch, you won't win," Ryo snapped.

"Oh really?" Alcina grinned maliciously. She started murmuring something, a spell. Ryo's eyes widened, and she disappeared into nothingness. What was left was a blue stone.

"That's one down..."

"Zan, take out your sword, it's time to fight," Jiro said, charging at the witch. Who quickly sidestepped and yelled out another spell, turning Jiro into a stone as well.

"JIRO!" Akina called out, "You'll pay witch!" Akina said, now charging at Alcina.

"AKINA NOOOOOOOOO!" Zan screeched, but it was too late. She too, was also turned into a stone. Alcina turned towards Zan, "The sister of Oblivion...it is truly an honor to have finally meet someone of pure destruction..." she smirked.

"Wha--what are you talking about?" Zan asked, backing away from her.

"Ah, I see you haven't found your true potential within your heart and soul yet, but don't worry, that'll come faster than you think...now, no more questions, let's end this."

Zan then drew out Eternal Heart, but started to have second thoughts of attacking. She wanted her to do this, that's how it led to the other three's downfalls. She looked at Riku, he said he'd keep his guard up, but apparently he didn't...oh well, he'd be fine for now hopefully. She needed to get out of here and find help. She sheathed her sword. Alcina looked at her oddly, "Giving up already? Heh I thought you were stronger than that."

Zan flinched, she remembered that line, but she couldn't go skipping down memory lane right now, she needed to be running out of hell before it was too late. She quickly dashed towards the exit, and ran out before Alcina could do anything to stop her. She heard the cursing of Alcina, and grinned. She ran into the woods. Forgetting everything Alcina had once said about the the wolves, and most importantly; forgetting how bitterly cold it was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**mwhahaha! whats gonna happen next? What is gonna happen to Riku? And, is Zan gonna freeze to death, or be eaten by wolves? You'll find out in the next chapter of...A Long Lost Memory!**

**disclaimers: I do not own KH**

**I own: Zan, Akina, Jiro, Alcina, The Plot, Eternal Heart, Yuri, and Saruwatari**

**Sailorstar165 owns: Ryo, Varan, and Elemental**

**Alcina's origins: Alcina is actually a sorceress in Greek Mythology...she ruled over a small island. When she was tired of her lovers, she would turn them into animals, trees, or stones.**

**so i based my Alcina off of that Alcina, I really just twisted her story around a little bit to make it my own. In the meantime plz R&R I have been writing this chapter since 10 pm- 12:30 I deserve some credit don't I? lol j/k**


	17. The Wolf, The Boy, and The Plan

**Chapter 17:**

**The Wolf, The Boy, and the Plan**

Zan was now deep into the woods, so she stopped running. She figured it was safe now, and she needed to catch her breath. It had started to snow lightly. Zan shivered. Great, she didn't have warmth. She sighed, and sat down on a nearby stump. Now she needed to figure out how to get the others back, and keep warm.

Suddenly, she heard a distant cry of a wolf. She jumped. That's another thing she forgot. Now, to add to her list was to hide from the wolves. The snow started falling heavier, and heavier which made Zan shiver more, and more.

She stood back up again, and looked at her surroundings, "Maybe I can find some wood to start a fire? No, I can't, it would attract something unfriendly, and it was too dark to really see much anyway..." she said to herself.

That's when she heard something ruffle in a bush close by. She slowly walked away from it, as something emerged from it, "Wh--who's there?" she asked, in a shaky tone.

There was a growl. Once Zan had heard that, she swiftly took off running. Whatever was in the bushes was right behind too.

She didn't get very far, she had tripped, and screamed, as she heard vicious growling, and barking, it was a wolf, and she was its prey. Zan shook in fear, she kept telling herself not to be afraid, but it was no use. She heard more howling, and barking. Now there were a whole pack of wolves. Tears fell down her fear struck face, she knew this was her end.

As the wolves closed in on her Zan suddenly remembered the sword at her side. Even though she was scared, she wasn't going to go down without a fight, so she drew the blade. A wolf that was a little bit braver then the rest stepped a little bit ahead of the pack, and Zan sent it back wimpering with a bleeding paw. The rest seemed to take this as a sign to begin the attack and lunged upon her. Just as the first set of jaws had merely begun to sink into her flesh, she quickly felt them release.

The wolves stepped back from her and turned their attention to a lone wolf, who was standing on top of a boulder. It growled, and showed its teeth menacingly. The leader of the pack pounce at this lone wolf, but was tackled down, and bitten numerous times, and was left to die. The other wolves fled, knowing if their leader could not defeat this new wolf, then they couldn't.

Zan stared at the wolf wide-eyed as she raised her sword, "Stay back!"

The wolf seemed to ignored her, and advanced closer to her. She walked backwards, and tripped on something, causing her to fall over and drop her sword. The wolf was just inches away from her now, "Don't hurt me..." she whispered.

As the wolf came closer and closer Zan backed farther and farther away until finally her back met a tree. There was nothing she could do... The wolf finally was right next to her, and Zan closed her eyes waiting for it to tear into her tender flesh... But the pain never came. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the aqua eyes of the wolf. Zan suddenly realized something... Those eyes, they looked a lot like Riku's. "Riku? Is that you?"

The wolf seemed to nod, "No way...she turned you into a wolf?" Zan asked.

The wolf growled in annoyment. Zan laughed, "Sorry, stupid question...thanks for saving me by the way...what do we do now?"

Riku whimpered slightly as a reply.

Zan sighed, "Well, we need to get out of here before we run into something worse than a wolf pack, and I need to find somewhere warm...I'm freezing..."

Riku looked around for a moment, and then spotted something. He started to bark.

"What's with the barking dog boy?" Zan asked.

Riku then took off running.

"Hey, wait I didn't mean that Riku don't leave me here!" Zan shouted, as she picked up her sword, and followed him.

Once she caught up to him, she noticed he was standing right in front of a cave, "Riku, how do you know that something isn't in there? Something unfriendly?" Zan asked.

Riku growled again, and walked into the cave, "Ok, go get yourself killed stupid idiot, I'll just stay out here and freeze to death." Zan said, but then she heard howling, "Yipes heh heh..." she ran quickly into the cave.

When she got in there,she noticed the place was all ready lit up, "Riku? Are you ok?"

"Oh is this the guys name?" came a voice.

Zan turned her head to see a young man with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to be wearing two coat, and was sitting in front a a warm, welcoming fire, petting Riku.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Zan stammered, a shocked expression across her face.

The man laughed, "Don't worry, I'm won't hurt you...If I had any intentions on doing so, your wolf friend here would have probably sensed it. By the way, the name's Kio, may I ask what _your _name is?"

"Zan," she replied.

"Zan eh? That's a nice name...Where are you from?"

"Is this twenty-one questions or something?" Zan asked, suspicious.

"No, I'm just wondering, because your apparently from another world, because only I, and Alcina are here..."

"You're working for her aren't you?"

Kio smirked, "So, you have met the witch? I hate to break it to ya, but no, I am not working for her. I ran from her. So, I'm guessing this wolf is actually a human right?"

"Yeah, he's my idiot brother who said he'd keep his guard up, but he didn't."

Riku looked at her and growled.

She looked at her brother smugly, "Like you would hurt me."

But hurt and scare are two different things entirely...

Riku braced himself on his hind legs and went at her, teeth snapping. She screamed and fell back into the cave wall. Riku backed off and Zan knew if he was human he'd be laughin his head off at her.

Even he wasn't laughing, Kio was, "You get scared easily don't you?"

Zan huffed, "Not normally, until he came along..."

Kio looked at her confused, "Until he came along...what?"

Zan sighed, "Long story, but to make it short...I was kidnapped when I was little, and then just recently me and him were reunited."

"Oh, I see..." Kio murmured.

"Yeah, well, anyway, do you live here?" she asked.

Kio nodded, "Yeah, ever since that witch came along and turned everyone into trees, and completely destroyed the town..."

"She what? Oh my gosh, so you were the only one who got away?"

"That's correct..."

"Well, is there any way we could stop her?"

Kio sighed, "Zan, there's some things that can be stopped, and some things that can't..."

"Well, we could try..I want revenge on her anyway, I want my friends back and I don't want my brother to be a wolf..."

"Well, there's one thing that could stop her..." Kio said.

"What, tell me!"

"She can die, if a sword known as Eternal Heart plunges through her heart, but there isn't such thing, it's just a myth. I've waited for five years for that person to come along still, no one...so, I gave up..." Kio said sadly.

"Well, I'm here know," Zan whispered.

Kio looked up at her, "You're kidding me right?"

Zan smiled, and drew out her sword. Kio looked at her in awe, "So, there is hope after all..."

Zan nodded, "We can stop her now, let's go." she headed towards the exit, but Riku blocked it.

Kio shook his head, "Zan, we need to plan first before we act, because that's what she wants us to do..."

Zan turned around and looked at him, "Got any ideas then?"

"I have...a few."

"Well, go on."

"First, we need to make her think you're dead...that's where Riku comes in, because I think there was a big reason why she turned him into a wolf..."

"Ok, then what..."

"I'll create a distraction, so she'll alert her intentions to me, and you get up, and wham! Give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Ok then, but how do we get everyone back?"

"Once she's dead, her spells are broken, they'll turn back," Kio grinned.

"Well, let's go then!" Zan turned back around, but Riku was still blocking the exit.

"No, we need to rest, it's late, and it's snowing right now," Kio said.

Zan sighed, and sat back down by the fire, "Fine then..."

Riku walked over to her, and sat down close to her, keeping her warm.

Kio's gaze followed her as she lay down to sleep. He couldn't believe it...this girl weilded the blade that would kill the evil witch...He lay down to rest as well, putting his thoughts away so he could sleep.

**xxx**

Zan felt something wet on her cheek, and opened her eyes. Riku was licking her, "Hey! Stop!" she said, shoving him away.

"Good, you're up. We're getting ready to leave," Kio said, as he took out his own weapon, which was a dagger. Zan stared at him, "You're going to fight with a dagger?"

"No, who said I was gonna fight? It's for emergiencies only," Kio said.

"Ok then, so, how am I'm gonna fake my death? It has to be bloody for her to believe it you know."

Kio smiled, he was looking straight at Riku, who know had something in his mouth, it was a dead rat, "EWWWWWW! No way, I'm not gonna cover myself with rats blood! Did you have that in your mouth before you licked me?"

Kio laughed, "No, and we're not using that. Riku showed me the dead wolf earlier, and that's not as bad, because my village believes that you are holy if you are covered in wolfs' blood."

"Cool..." Zan said.

"Hey Zan, catch," Kio suddenly said.

"Wha---" Riku tossed the dead rat at Zan, who then screamed, and jumped out of the way before it touched her.

"You stupid mut!" she snapped.

Riku slightly whimpered, Zan figured he was saying 'I feel so hurt', "Shut up, we need to go," she said.

They all exited the cave, and headed towards the dead wolf. Once they got there, Zan gagged, "This is nasty..."

"Too bad, so sad. If you want your friends and brother back, then you have no choice but to do it!" Kio said.

"Fine," Zan sighed. She approached the wolf in a cautious manner and touched what looked like a newly opened wound. She figured the blood was dry from last night so, Riku did it. Wait a minute...if he did it, then she had dead wolf germs on her face ewww. She turned to look at him and he was showing his teeth, assuming that he was smiling at her, she stuck her tongue out.

"Get on with it already!" Kio snapped.

"I am, I am," Zan protested. She put her hand on the wound, getting blood on her hand, and rubbing it on her arms like lotion.

"Is that all you're gonna put? It has to be more bloody than that!" Kio snapped again.

Zan growled slightly under her breath as she spoke, "I know, shut up and lemme finish!"

She rubbed blood on her face. Now she felt like she was doing some ancient ritual. This was gross, but cool in its own way, "Ok, I'm done. Now, what's the next plan?" Zan asked.

Kio smiled, "Run,"

Zan looked at him funny, "Why?"

Once she asked that, she heard a vicious growl behind her. She spun around, Riku stood behind her and he looked like he was about to rip her to shreads. He jumped at her. Zan yelped and took off running towards the direction of Alcina's cabin. Followed by Riku, and Kio.

**xxx**

Alcina sat at the window, awaiting Riku's return with the girl.

Suddenly, she saw two figures emering from the thick, leafy foliage. It was indeed, Riku and Zan.

Riku tackled Zan down, who screamed. Alcina smirked, and noticed that the girl was all ready bloodied up. She walked away from the window and went outside. As she did, Kio entered from the back door, and hid.

Riku got off of Zan's body. Alcina slowly walked over to her and examined her. She kicked the 'dead' body in the side, "Ow!" Zan shouted. Alcina's eyes widened, "You're not dead!"

Crap, the planned was ruined. Zan's fists curled in anger as she slowly got up, "I'm alive? I was dead? I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!" she shouted happily. Riku shook his head.

Alcina's eyes lit up angrily, "You'll regret the day you ever double-crossed a witch goddess." Zan was then hit by a blast of fire that made her wither in pain. Alcina laughed and did not stop her assault. Zan, fighting the pain, suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled out of the line of fire...before nimbly hopping up and charging at Alcina with the Eternal Hearts blade drawn and ready to finish this. Alcina knew what she was up to and raised her arms in a magic made defensive shield.

Riku tackled her from behind, causing her to fall to the ground, "You little traitor!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Kio came running outside, "KILL HER NOW WHILE HE HAS HER PINNED DOWN!"

Zan obeyed and raised her sword, stabbing Alcina through the back. She screeched in a great deal of pain, "You'll pay for this you wretched little girl!" she coughed up blood, and then went limp. The witch goddess Alcina had been defeated.

Zan smiled, and pulled the sword out of her back, after she had done this, there was a bright light surrounding the whole entire area. Zan and Kio had to cover their eyes, "What's going on?" Zan asked.

"Her spell has broken, everyone is changing back to normal!" Kio said happily.

The light soon subsided, there were a whole bunch of people standing around them, and Alcina's body had disappeared, "Where's Riku?" Zan said looking around.

"I'm behind you," he said.

Zan spun around and hugged him, "Glad to have you back!" she said.

"Aww how sweet," Akina said, walking out of the house followed by Jiro and Ryo.

Zan smiled.

A man stepped foward in front of Riku, Zan, and Kio, "So it's true, Eternal Heart is not just a myth...I am very grateful chosen one."

"Um thanks?" she said

"Zan, thanks for everything. Now, we can restore the villiage, and everything will be back to normal. We couldn't have done this without you!" Kio said.

"Don't just thank me...if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead by now...it was your idea to do this...speaking of idea...I need a bath to get this blood off!"

Riku laughed, "We'll head back to Traverse Town, we need to stock up on some things anyway."

"Ok then, let's go!"

Everyone said their good-byes, and then the five headed back to the Gummi Ship.

_She's ready to know a deep, dark secret..._


	18. Why the Secrecy?

**Chapter 18:**

**Why the Secrecy?**

Zan sat in the back of the Gummi Ship wrapped up in two blankets, sniffling.

"You better not get sick on us Zan," Ryo groaned.

"I'm not sick, my nose is just run--ah--ah..."

"Take cover, she's gonna blow!" Jiro shouted.

"ACHOO!"

"Dang, cover your mouth next time Zan," Riku said.

"Sorry, I wasnt exbecting it!" Zan said, now her nose was getting very stuffy.

"Face it Zan, you're sick," Akina sighed.

"No, I'mb fine...it's just sneezin and a duffy nose..." Zan protested.

Riku laughed, "A 'duffy' nose?"

"Shut up!" Zan snapped.

"Whatever, we're almost at Traverse Town, and after you wash up, lay down and rest, because we'll have to get going the next day."

"Ok...but you hab to brush your teeth first!"

"Why, does my breath stink?" Riku smirked.

"Probably, you had a dead rat in your mouth, and ripped that wolb up to shreds," Zan said.

"Wolb?" Ryo questioned.

"She means 'wolf'," Riku replied.

"You sunk your teeth into a wolf? Why?" Jiro asked.

"If I wouldn't have, Zan would be dead right now..."

Zan merely nodded as she gently rubbed the small bite mark on her wrist.

"We're here," Riku suddenly said.

**xxx**

Zan was done washing up, and now laying in bed when someone knocked on her door, "Come in!" she said.

Riku walked in with a small green bottle in his hand, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, actually I do, the hot water cleared my sinuses up. Still got this stupid sneeze though...Achoo!"

Riku laughed, "Here, drink this. It should make you feel even more better."

"Thanks," she said as she took the bottle from his hand, and opened it. As she drank it, the gooey, thick, substance slowly slithered down her throat. She gagged as she handed the bottle back to Riku, "What the crap was that?"

"Cold medicine, what did you think it was?" Riku smiled.

"Oh, wait a second...you should have told me what it was!"

"You don't like cold medicine...you never did, and if I would have told you, you wouldn't have drank it..."

"Oh, heh heh good point," Zan laughed.

Riku sighed as he headed back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Zan asked.

"Out for a little while," Riku replied.

"Can I come?"

"No, you need to rest..."

"Aww, but I'm fine...Plllllllllllllllease can I come?" Zan begged.

"No," Riku said firmly.

Zan stuck out her bottom lip. She got up off the bed, and walked over to him with pleading eyes.

"Zan, you're not gonna come. Now go back to bed." Riku said, getting agitated at his sister every second.

Zan shook her head, "I'm not tired, and I feel fine...I think you're hiding something from me..."

"Um..no I'm not. Go to bed!" Riku said hurriedly.

Zan folded her arms with a sly grin on her face, "You _are_ hiding something from me. What is it?"

"N--nothing I'm not hiding anything from you ok Zan?" Riku said.

Zan sighed. He wasn't gonna spill great, just great. She had no other choice, but to listen, "Fine I'll go to bed."

"Thank you, see you in the morning," Riku said, leaving the room.

"Yeah..."

_A little stalking couldn't hurt... _Zan thought slyly to herself as she stealthily crept to the doorway and taking a quick glance to see if the coast was clear.

Indeed it was, so she crept silently along sliding among the shadows...before freezing up when hearing voices just right around the corner...

"When are you gonna tell her Riku?" a girls voice said, it sounded like Akina's.

"Yeah Riku...it'd be worse if she found out by someone else..." this voice was definately Jiro.

_Tell me what? I knew he was hiding something..._ Zan thought, but couldn't help but feel hurt, apparently Akina and Jiro knew this secret...everyone probably did...everyone but her...

"I know, but I can't...now's not the time too. It's way too early..." Riku said.

"No it's not...it's almost too late to tell her. She's already been given a clue I think Alcina said something to her right after I was turned into a stupid stone," Akina said.

"The person of pure destruction thing..." Zan whispered, but very loudly.

Riku turned around, "Did you hear something?"

Akina and Jiro nodded.

Riku slowly crept around the corner to find Zan spying, "How long have you been there?" he questioned.

"Um...long enough. What's going on?" she asked harshly.

Each held a guilty expression on their face, Riku bit his lip not knowing what to say...

"Well!" Zan snapped.

"Zan I---I can't..." Riku said sadly.

"Why!" she screamed at him.

Riku winced slightly at her outburst, "Zan, I just can't ok?"

"Can _they_ tell me?" Zan asked, referring to Jiro and Akina.

"No, we can't," Akina said, glaring in Riku's direction.

"What about Ryo?"

"She can't either," Jiro replied.

Zan stomped her foot on the floor angrily, "Why the secrecy?"

"Because..." Riku began strongly, but very quickly trailed off.

Zan rolled her eyes, "Whatever I'm leaving and I never wanna see any of you ever again!" she took off running towards the exit of the hotel, with tears starting to fall from her face.

"You should talk to her Riku..." Akina said softly.

"I know...but if I tell her...it'll be worse..." Riku whispered.

"I don't think it will...especially if it's coming from you." Jiro said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you guys later," Riku said, leaving the hotel.

Akina and Jiro watched him leave, "I think we should tell the both of them what we're hiding too Akina..." Jiro said.

"I agree, but not tonight. Let's get some rest, and we can tell them tomorrow."

They headed to their rooms, and went to sleep.

**xxx**

Zan ran as fast as she could into the first district, _stupid brother, stupid friends!_

She was so lost in her anger, and sadness. She didn't realize that she had run into someone, "Hey watch where you're going miss!" came a voice.

Zan looked up, and saw that she was on top of a boy, "Oh um sorry," she quickly got up off him while blushing.

The boy slowly got up, and brushed himself off, 'It's ok...say, why the big hurry?" the boy asked. He was around Zan's age, maybe a year older. With black clothes on, brown spikey hair, and the most beautiful deep blue eyes Zan had ever seen.

"Um...no reason. Just felt like running heh heh," Zan quickly lied.

"I see...why were you crying then?" they boy teased.

"I wasn't crying...it's my allergies. Yeah, my allergies..." Zan trailed off.

The boy laughed, "Whatever you say miss, by the way the names------oh crap, I gotta go," the boy said.

Zan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Um, I just do. Duty calls heh. Um see you again I hope!" the boy soon ran off into another direction.

"Nice meeting you too..." Zan muttered as he ran off.

"Zan!" came Riku's voice.

"Oh great...thanks a lot guy..." Zan muttered again.

She tried to dash off again, but Riku grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him, "We need to talk."

"About what? I don't see anything to talk about when all you do is keep secrets around me!" Zan snapped, a fresh stream of angry tears coming on.

"I'm sorry Zan...but I...I just didn't think it was time to tell you anything yet..." Riku said picking his words carefully.

"Well is it time now?" she screamed.

"I just dunno...just please calm down Zan..." Riku said softly.

"I am calm!" she snapped.

"No you're not," Riku said, starting to get angry at her.

Zan took in a deep breath and then let it out, "Ok, I'm calm..."

Riku looked down at the ground in thought for a moment. He really didn't want to tell her, but he didn't want her to learn this from 'them' either. Suddenly, a thought came to him that he had forgotten: The King!

"Zan, I can't tell you, but I know someone who can," he told her.

"Who?" she asked.

"You'll see, he's in a different world right now, but we can leave for there in the morning!" Riku was sadly, proud of himself, he got out of a jam, but just barely. He waited for Zan's response as he thought to himself, was he doing the right thing, or not?

"Ok then..." Zan sniffed as she dried away some of her tears. "But promise me Riku...whoever this person is, they better tell me."

Riku smiled as he snapped out of his trance of thought, "Don't worry Zan, he will, he will...now, it's getting late, let's head back to the hotel."

"Riku, can I stay out a little while longer? Alone?" Zan asked.

"No 'zannah, it's too dangerous." Riku quickly said.

"Please? I have my sword and I can take care of myself. Please, just for about let's say thirty minutes tops?"

Riku bit his bottom lip in thought, "Ok fine, but come back in thirty minutes no later, or you'll be in deep trouble."

"Don't worry I'll be back," Zan smiled.

Riku nodded as he walked away from her and headed back to the hotel, or so Zan thought.

**xxx**

**ah yes I bet you are saying 'Finally she updated' I am soooo sorry I had writers block and I had to force myself to end the chapter here, it's kind of a cliffie which sucks, but oh well. School starts in a couple of days sadly and high school softball seasons had all ready begun last week, but I'll update on weekends and possibly during the week day if I am not too terribly worn out from homework, practice, away games, and coming home at midnight, etc. I will TRY to write chapter 19 right after I add this one, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna finish it tonight. Anywho, thank you to all the reviewers! Also, thanks blondie91 and Da Marshmallow for helping a little but on this heh, writers block sucks.**

**disclaimer: I do not own KH but I do own OCs and Sailorstar owns Ryo**

**to sailorstar- don't worry ryo will start being in the fic more, I'm just trying to get over some speed bumps and then the fic will be needing her a lot more **

**PS: I have made a webbie for A Long Lost Memory if you would like to see it, the URL is on my profile page, and also it's still under construction a little bit.**

**thank you, plz r&r**


	19. Darkness

**Chapter 19:**

**Darkness**

Zan walked around Traverse Town with much interest. It was exactly how she envisioned it in her story, obviously……except for a few things…

She wandered around for a little bit longer, she had at least fifteen more minutes to kill, and she couldn't figure out where she had not gone yet until it finally hit her: The Accessory Shop! She smirked to herself. She could bug Cid, if he was actually the one there…She shrugged for a moment and then headed in that direction.

Not very far from where she was…

The same boy she had met earlier was running through the streets with a humanoid dog and duck behind him, "Sora, there isn't an unknown here, so QUIT RUNNING!" The duck yelled.

"There's one here Donald, I know there is," the boy called Sora said.

"Well, uh, Sora? Instead of runnin', we should go ask Cid or someone if they saw an unknown shouldn't we?" the dog asked.

Sora slowed down and then to a complete stop, with Donald almost running into his back, "Good idea Goofy. That's the best idea you had all week."

"Gawrsh, thanks Sora," Goofy smiled.

So, the trio headed into the same direction Zan had just gone moments before.

**xxx**

Riku watched Zan, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he faded in with the night shadows. He was only watching out for her…no need to get her hacked off at him for following…

"That's right, Riku, no need for you two to blow off again…" a sinister voice said behind him.

Riku's eyes widened and abruptly spun around, meeting a cloaked figure, "Not _you…"_

"Surprised? Well, it's _me_ all right…." the man chuckled.

"Shut it, Axel…." Riku growled.

"You are in position to tell me to shut it anymore you little _traitor_."

"Don't call me that," Riku warned.

Axel laughed as he lifted down his hood to reveal his face, "Well, I don't consider you a traitor personally, but some of us do…I'm actually here to help you protect your beloved sister."

"What? What do you mean?" Riku growled, his voice at a dangerous calm.

"Well, I know…of a _plan_….." Axel replied coolly.

"And what is this_ plan_ exactly?" Riku questioned, now a little bit of worry in his tone.

Axel laughed again, "It's something dealing with let's say an old friend and rival of yours."

"Quit playing games, and tell me now!" Riku snarled, now with Souleater in hand.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you, just cool it will ya?" Axel said, sighing. "Your friend Sora is hunting down Eternal Heart and its wielder…."

"Sora? He wouldn't…why is he hunting her down?" the words flew from Riku's mouth in a long jumbled blur.

"You know what that weapon is capable of, Riku…same goes for your sister…She's just like you…" Axel smirked.

"No, she's not and she never will have to go through the malicious things I had to suffer from! I'll make sure of that….." Riku said, now raising his sword up in fighting position.

"Riku, Riku, Riku, it _can_ and it _will_ happen. The Organization, AND the order will make sure of that….but as for Sora searching for little Zanny…..once he finds her, he will kill her…now, I must be off talk to you soon." he disappeared into the shadows before Riku could even say a word, leaving his final words ringing like an iron knell.

Riku stood there in shock for a few minutes, until he realized something: Zan!

'_he could be tricking me and just trying to keep me from watching her'_ he thought as he quickly dashed off towards the Accessory Shop.

**xxx**

Zan smiled as she opened the door to the brightly-lit shop.

"Hello, may I help---oh, it's just a kid." an old looking man behind the counter said.

"Hey, I ain't no kid, the name's Zan."

"Well, Zan, a kid like you shouldn't be in here, or out in town this late, so SCRAM!" the man shouted.

"Make me, I'm old enough to be out and about this late, you're the one who shouldn't be up this late Gramps," Zan smirked.

"Hey! I resent that." he snapped.

"Well I resent you!" Zan snapped back.

The man's eyes narrowed at the girl in anger, as he walked out from behind the counter, "Why, I outta----" his sentence was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Hyuck, what's goin' on here?" a voice asked.

The man looked away from the girl and at the trio standing in the door way in surprise, "Well, whatdya know, the three musketeers are back in town!"

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Cid." the boy standing in the middle said.

"Well, we'll catch up in a few minutes, right now, I need to dispose of a little rat here in my shop," Cid said, gazing back at Zan with a death glare which of course, made her gulp.

"Hey, I remember you!" the boy suddenly said.

"Sora? You know this little lassie?" Cid smirked.

"Hey, watch it old fart," Zan snapped.

"Maybe I'll just stick with callin' her little rat…the nerve of some of these youngins these days…" Cid muttered darkly.

"Well, I'm no older than her," Sora defended.

"Ok then, I'll leave her be, just this once…" Cid said, as he walked back behind the counter.

Zan gave a sigh of relief as Sora approached her, "Got lucky huh?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess…" she smiled.

"Well, anyway, I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, the name's Sora, and these two behind me are Donald and Goofy."

Zan smiled at the two humanoid animals behind him as they waved, "Well, I'm Zan."

"Zan, that name sounds familiar…." Sora pondered to himself.

"That's…nice…" Zan said, not helping him remember why it sounded familiar.

'_Riku and him may still be a little well, shaky…'_

"You look familiar too….I know I've seen you before, but where…."

"Well, I've never seen _you_ before, well except for earlier, but never mind, what I mean is…I've never seen you like, in the past."

"Yeah, maybe it was someone else."

Sora shrugged, "Yeah maybe…"

"Ahem." came Donald's voice.

"Ok, ok Donald…" Sora said. "Well, I gotta get going I guess…..sorry.."

Zan smiled to herself, "No, that's fine, I was just about to go to…I have a curfew anyway." she then walked past by Donald and Goofy, and to the door, "Nice meeting you all!" she beamed.

They all said their goodbyes, except for Cid however, and she left the shop.

"That was….fun," she laughed nervously.

_Sora…_ Riku glared from the shadows at Sora, anger bubbling at the surface, fighting to be released. His grip tightened on Souleater.

Sora felt the odd sensation of eyes boring into him, his eyes darted around the shadows in suspicion, they were not alone.

"You guys…I'm gonna go outside for a sec…something doesn't seem right…be back in a minute," he said to the others as his Keyblade materialized in his hand.

"Gawrsh Sora, do you want us to come too?" Goofy asked.

"No, you two stay here unless I call out for you..I have a feeling this is something I have to do on my own." and with that, he exited the shop.

"Whoa, hey Sora." Zan greeted…again.

"Hi…." Sora said slowly, and quickly dismissing his Keyblade.

Zan was about to say something when suddenly, someone came out behind her and grabbed her by the waist, a scream escaped her throat in surprise.

Sora quickly took his Keyblade back out and ran to Zan's aid.

"Let me go!" Zan yelled before the cloaked figure covered her mouth.

"Relax…" he whispered softly in her ear so that no one else could hear.

Her eyes widened. '_Riku? But…why's he doing this?' _she asked herself.

"Let her go!" Sora demanded, with his blade readied in battle position.

"Stay far away from her, Sora! I mean it." Riku yelled in response.

"Wait….who are you….?" Sora asked in confusion.

"You should know," Riku said.

Then, it hit Sora, "Ri—Riku? But…you're one of _them?_"

"_Was_, now, leave!" Riku shouted.

"Then what the heck are you doing?" Sora snapped.

"Protecting her from you that's what…I know what you're gonna do to her, she's who you've been hunting down isn't it?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Sora suddenly yelled.

"You're gonna kill her, because she's the wielder of Eternal Heart!" Riku shouted back.

Sora's jaw dropped, "She—she is?"

"Yeah, and you better not come near her, or else…" Riku warned.

"Why would I want to KILL her?" Sora asked.

"Quit playing stupid Sora…" Riku said.

Zan listened and watched the two argue in utter confusion.

"She's my sister, and I WON'T let you harm her!"

"Wait….rewind…she's your what? Zan? She's ALIVE?" Sora said in shock.

Sora's confusion was only confusing Riku…and when everyone is confused, nothing but total chaos can ensue…

"…" Riku stared at him blankly.

"I can't believe this I knew you looked familiar," Sora said happily. "But, do you remember me at all?"

Zan closed her eyes in thought as another memory came back to her….

**xxx**

"_Sora!" the seven year old Zan cried angrily._

"_What? It was a joke!" Sora protested._

"_Well, it offends me when you make up stupid jokes about Riku." she sniffed._

"_Well, sorry Zanny…" Sora said as he hugged Zan._

_The two were both sitting on the Paopu Island while Riku and some of the other kids were sitting with their parents. A lot of the families were camping out there that night. In hopes of seeing the meteor shower that was supposed to occur, and the sun had just set, the stars gleaming brightly. Zan stared up at them in awe._

"_Ooooo, look at the moon!" Zan said._

_Sora smiled, "Pretty isn't it?"_

"_Yeah…" she said._

_Then, something caught her eye._

"_THE METEOR SHOWER!" Sora exclaimed, bouncing off the walls like the hyper active kid he was._

_Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sky in amazement._

"_Zan, never forget this moment," Sora whispered._

_Zan turned to him and looked at him in confusion, but then shrugged it off and returned her gaze back to the wonderful sight in the sky._

**xxx**

Zan pried Riku's hand away from her mouth, tears gleaming in her eyes and breaking away from his grip, "I remember!" she cried. Then, she turned to Riku, "What in the hell are you talking about!"

Riku was startled, "I'm trying to protect you! That's what I'm talking 'bout."

"Why? He's my friend and your BEST friend…" Zan said.

"He's going to kill you…" Riku said.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Sora yelled.

"How did you find this out hmm?" Zan asked.

"None of your business Zan." He said as he grabbed her again. "Please, don't make me do this…." he begged softly.

"Riku…." Sora whispered.

"Good-bye, Sora," Riku said as blackness engulfed him and his sister.

Sora stood there in shock, 'He still…..has darkness…"

**xxx**

Zan looked around, nothing but darkness everywhere. She couldn't breathe, nor see. She whimpered in fear, Sora was gone…where was Riku? She felt so alone…that was until someone came up behind her and gently stroked her hair, trying to soothe her away from the fear that enveloped her.

'_Who're you?'_ she asked.

The person hushed her. But she still felt fear as the darkness tugged at her heart, it became harder for her to breathe, to the point it was almost impossible.

"Riku…." she cried as tears streaked her face once again.

No answer.

She spoke his name again, her voice trembling…still no answer…

"_You're safe…Just close your eyes and embrace the darkness…"_

"_No…" _she trembled as the voice spoke.

What was going on? Was this Riku? What had he dragged her into? Questions raced through her mind, left unspoken and unanswered…the darkness clawing at her relentlessly, pulling her into its grasp…

"_Embrace it…'_ the voice whispered again, this time, more viciously.

"NO!" She screamed.

"_EMBRACE IT!" _the voice rose to a scream with her voice.

She shook her head in protest, and that's when her breathing began to worsen, "R..i..ku…." she gasped out before her world grew darker, and she was no longer aware of her surroundings.

**xxx**

Riku opened his eyes, he was back at the hotel…as for Zan, she wasn't too far from him, unconscious and shaking violently.

'_What have I done?'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WHOO sorry about the wait guys I had writers block. Anywho thank you reviewers…and a special thanks to Blondie91 who helped me on this a little bit…I think this is the best chapter yet anywho, R&R and I may give you a free bag of sugar .**

**Blondie91: Teehee…Always remember, CAKE CAKE CAKE! lol :D**


	20. What I Want is the Sword

**Chapter 20:**

**What I Want is the Sword**

"What have I done?" Riku cried out.

Just a few feet away from here, Zan was lying on the ground cold and lifeless. It took her, _he_ took her. He slowly approached her body and gingerly picked her up, to his surprise she was breathing still, trying to hold on, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

That's when the hotel door behind him slowly opened, "Riku, what's going on?" came Akina's voice.

Riku turned around, tears gleaming in his sorrowful aqua eyes, "I didn't mean too, Akina..."

"What are you takling about? What's wrong with Zan?"

"I--I did it, I used my power...my curse..." he shuddered.

"Riku, you didn't---"

"I did!" Riku shouted cutting Akina off.

Akina gave a sigh of sadness, "Bring in her in. All we can do is wait. Only she can determine her fate now..."

Riku nodded as he and Akina re-entered the hotel room.

xxx

_Zan..._

_No..._

_Zan..._

_No..._

"Come on you lazy bum, wake up."

Zan slowly opened her eyes to see the familiar aqua eyes of her brother. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in Traverse Town, but on a beach, "Where am I?" she whispered.

"Zan, are you ok?" Riku asked.

"Riku? Where are we?"

"Everythings ok now...you're safe..." Riku whispered.

"That's great, but where is this place that I'm safe at?" Zan asked.

"You're home, Zan...Destiny Islands..." Riku smiled.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked around again, "R--really!"

"Really." he simply replied. She hopped about and stared around herself in awe of her surroundings like how a small child would.

"It's home..." she said, trying to hold back her tears of joy, but to no avail. Tears steadily started to fall down her smiling face. She turned back around to face Riku, "But How'd we get here?"

"What do you mean?" he whispered softly.

"We were in Traverse Town. I was surrounded by darkness. Something told me to give in..."

"Did you give in?" Riku asked.

"I didn't," Zan smiled happily, but Riku scowled. "Riku, is everything ok? Why are you scowling?"

"You should have given in," He replied darkly.

Zan was taken aback by his odd response. This didn't seem like the Riku she knew. The Riku she knew wouldn't let her give in, and this made her think...Was this even the real Riku? Or was she having an illusion; a nightmare?

"Riku, I thought---"

"You thought wrong, sister," he smirked cruelly.

This made Zan shiver, "Why--why are you saying this?" she asked.

Riku didn't answer as he averted his gaze to the sun, which was being blotted out by dark clouds. The whole entired sky was turning black. Zan knew instantly that something bad was about to happen, and she knew she needed to get out of here, so instead of waiting for her brother's reply, she turned around quickly, but she ran into him.

"How did you do that?" she asked, "You were just over there..."

"You ask too many questions...you're so much like your brother..." he chuckled.

"So you aren't my brother!" she exclaimed.

"That is correct, Hozannah. I am not your brother, but I am your brother's worse enemy...Can you guess who I am?"

Zan's eyes widened in fear and in total shock, "A---A----Ansem?"

'Ansem' smirked, " It is I, Ansem seeker of darkness!"

Suddenly, the whole entire island turned black, and Riku disappeared and in his place stood a tall muscular man with long, white hair and tan skin. His amber colored eyes pierced through Zan like a thousand icicles.

"I--it can't b--be" she stammered.

"Oh yes it can," he chuckled lightly.

Zan quickly backed away from him, "What do you want from me!"

"What I want...What I want is your sword..." he replied.

As soon as he said this, her sword appeared in her hand. Even though she didn't even summon it, "That's odd..." she muttered.

"It knows it's creator..." Ansem grinned.

"What! It's creator? You created it!"

Ansem shook his head, "No, but I am the descendant of the person who created it...My family has been looking for this sword for many generations...It was stolen from us from a sorceress named Kohana, and used by her descendants until thirty years ago...when her last descendant, Tanaka died in a brutal battle, a battle in which she didn't use the sword. She had hidden it someplace, and it hasn't been found until now..."

Zan looked down at it, "Why do you want it back so badly?"

"Well. you are its wielder, so you do have a right to know I suppose and you're the one who will lead to the destruction of the universe," Ansem replied.

"Wait, the destruction of the universe! I can't possibly...no...I won't!" Zan shouted.

Ansem gave a laugh of amusment, "Such courage, but you are the sister of oblivion and you can't run away from that..."

"Is there something more to the sister of oblivion thing?" she suddenly asked.

"No, but you are the sister of a tainted heart, a heart that will go back to its evil ways...a heart that will lead it's own sister down the same path..."

"No...Riku wouldn't. He wouldn't..." Zan cried.

"He would, the process has already started, Zan. He used his powers to get away from Sora. Thanks to Axel, Riku believed that Sora was out to kill you, but Sora was just trying to find you, to lead you away from your fate, but he was bound to fail anyway. The Keyblade Master can understand nothing. Neither can you..."

"Who is Axel?" Zan asked.

"Axel is a follower of a group called The Organization. A group that wants your sword as well. Axel was just a pawn in my plans...and he didn't even know it," Ansem laughed.

"You'll never have it!" Zan shouted.

"On the contrary, I think I will," Ansem replied cooly.

"No you won't!" Zan screamed as she charged at him. But, he suddenly disappeared. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

Abruptly, something struck her in the back, followed by evil laughter. She stumbled forward from the blow and dismissing her sword. She looked around again, wincing in pain, "Show yourself, coward!" she yelled.

And that's when something gabbed her by the waist, spinning her around. It was Riku, but he seemed way off...He was wearing a blue outfit with the heartless symbol on it.

"Relax, it's just me," Riku spoke soothingly.

"No, you're not!" she cried.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't trick me again!" she cried again.

"But Zan, I have no idea what you'ore talking about. Give me a chance and explain to me what's going on..."

"Why are you wearing that?" she suddenly asked.

"Um..." Riku said nervously. "It looks cool?"

Zan let out a small laugh. Maybe it was him after all, "You dork," she smiled as she gave him a big hug.

"Did I say the right thing or something?"

"Yeah, I guess..." she replied.

Riku curled his lips into a smirk, "Good..."

Suddenly, the dark and familiar presence tugged at Zan's heart. She quickly pulled away from him as her body began to shiver and blackness seeped onto her skin, "Riku?" she exclaimed.

He laughed evilly as he watched his sister tremble in fear.

"What's going on?" she shook.

He stopped laughing and walked over to her, and started caressing her cheek, "Just relax..."

"Get away from me!" she roared.

He only smiled as his eyes turned amber-colored, "You know you want this..."

**xxx**

Riku sat at Zan's bedside. _The agony she must be going through._ He thought to himself, and that's when Zan shot up screaming. Her eyes were completely white.

"Hozannah!" Riku yelled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the long wait amigos, really bad case of writers block, but not anymore! I know it's a cliffie but trust me, you won't have to wait two flippin' months. Thanks to my lovely reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH yet, but I'm plotting against Square**

**R&R (or else...)**


	21. The Deal

**Chapter 21:**

**The Deal**

"She's dying, Riku," Jiro said sadly.

Riku turned around and glared at Jiro, "Do't you _ever_ say that!"

"Riku..." Akina whispered.

"Get out," Riku said through clenched teeth.

Jiro, Akina, and Ryo looked at each other with sad expressions and walked out, but Ryo slowly came back in.

"Didn't I say to get out, Ryo?" Riku asked angrily.

"I know, I know, but I just wanna tell you something. She's not going to die, Jiro is wrong. If you have the faith and her heart is strong enough, she'll survive."

A small smile flashed on Riku's face, "Thanks Ryo I needed that."

"Anytime," and with that, she walked back out.

Riku looked at Zan and held her close, "You'll make it."

**xxx**

Zan's screams filled the air followed by Ansem's manical laughter, "Stop," she pleaded.

"Give me the sword!" he snapped.

Tears of fell from Zan's eyes as she cluched her head in pain. She didn't have a clue what he was doing her. All she felt was the pain being inflicted upon her, and a strange, dark, feeling trying to embrace her relentlessly. She wished Riku were here, or anybody else. Someone who could save her.

"Riku, help..." she sobbed.

"Your dear brother isn't here to save you now..." Ansem smirked.

Zan completely ignored him as she quietly called for him, "Help..."

**xxx**

_Help..._

"Zan?" Riku cried.

_I can't breath...I need you_

"Hold on Zan. Just hold on," he whispered into the air.

_I can't much longer. He's going to kill me...unless..._

"Unless what?"

_I give him..._

Suddenly, Zan gave a scream of pain as her body fell backwards onto the bed. Her white eyes turned back to their usual color, but her skin was still pale and as cold as ice itself. She let out a small breath, "The sword..."

_Eternal..._

"Zan, what are you---" Riku began to say, but Zan's eyes were no longer open and her body was limp.

_Heart..._

Riku pulled her back close to him, "Zan...NO! Please, please forgive me..." he cried.

_Watch her suffer... _a mysterious voice said

Riku looked up, "What?"

_Do you want to see her...alive?_

"I would do anything," Riku said the the voice.

_Even rejoin the darkness?_

Riku stared down at Zan's dead body for a moment, "Yes..."

_Don't do it Riku!_

_"Z-zan? Zan is that you?"_

_Too late, he's already said yes!_

"Wait, no I take it back!" Riku yelled.

_Too...late_

Suddenly, there was a flash a light, a light that practically blinded Riku.

**xxx**

Akina stared out her window as tears began falling from her face. Jiro was right behind her, and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Akina, we better hurry. We need to go to Destiny Island as quickly as possible."

"Not now," Akina sniffled.

"We have to, or _he'll _kill _her_..." Jiro said.

Akina sighed, "Ok, let's go. Did you write the letter already?"

Jiro took something out of his jacket pocket, "Yes."

Akina closed her eyes, and a black rip-portal appeared.

"Did you tell Ryo?" she asked before stepping in.

"Yes, I did. She's out looking for him right now."

Akina looked back at the portal and slowly stepped in. Followed by Jiro. The two were on their way to Destiny Islands.

**xxx**

"STOP!" Zan screamed

Riku slowly opened his eyes, "Wha---what happened?"

He slowly looked around and saw that he was surrounded by darkness, and Zan was standing in front of him, cluching her head and crying in pain, and there was man with a cruel smirk on his face, "It can't be..." Riku whispered.

"Oh but it can and it is," Ansem said with a smirk.

"No...What are you doing to her leave her alone! She's never done anything to you!" Riku snapped,

"But she has what I want and it's as simple as that."

"What is that?" Riku asked.

"He wants the sword..." Zan cried. "But there's no way I'm letting him have it."

"She's stubborn just like you, but I mean no harm, Riku I am just taking back what belongs to me, to my family and sh'es in the way. She won't give it to me willingly, so this is the price she's paying." Ansem laughed.

"What are your intentions with the sword?" Riku asked.

"Like I said, it's my family's sword. It was stolen many years ago, and I just want it back!"

"I don't believe you..." Riku snarled.

Zan looked up at him helplessly, "I don't either, that's why I am not giving it to him...OW!"

"Stop hurting her you jerk!"

"You can't stop me."

"Oh yeah!" Riku drew his sword out, and started to charge at Ansem, but he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't move.

Ansem laughed, "You agreed to rejoin the darkness. You're under my control now!"

There was a shocked expression on Riku's face, "W-what?"

"No..." Zan whispered.

It's the truth and you can't deny it!" Ansem smirked cruelly. "And you're first task is to kill your sister!"

"You can't make me!" Riku shouted, trying to fight the force that was pulling him towards Zan.

"Yes I can! Unless...she'll give up the sword." Ansem said.

Zan closed her eyes. Hers and possibly her brother's life was at stake right now, but she had the gut feeling that if she handed over the sword then everyone in the entire universe was in danger.

"I will never let you have the sword..." Zan's next words were hard for her to say. "No matter how much pain you put me through...even...even if you were to kill me..." "

"aw but my dear girl, as you are finding out, there are fates much worse than death...like watching the people you love dearly suffering...and not to mention your own suffering..."

"Zan...Give him the sword," Riku said sadly.

Zan looked up at her brother in shock, "What?"

"Give him the sword. Everything will be alright ok? Just do it...Trust me..."

Zan took out her sword, and looked down at it. She bit her lip in thought for a moment. Maybe she just needed to do this, "If I give you the sword, do you promise not to hurt my friends?"

"Yes," Ansem replied.

Zan took a deep breath and she slowly walked over to him. Ansem smirked as he grabbed the sword from her shaking hands, "I promise not to hurt your _friends_, but your brother is still mine!" he laughed.

"What? You bastard!" Zan shouted.

"Deals are deals. Now I will be taking my leave."

"NO!" Riku and Zan shouted.

It was too late.

There was a blinding flash of light. Zan woke up on the bed, gasping for air. She looked around, and no one was there, "Riku?" she called out.

No anwer.

"Riku?"

Still nothing.

Zan knew it. He wasn't there, but she kept on telling herself he was just kidding around...he was just kidding around...

"Come on out. I know you're in here..." she cried.

_Zan..._

_Don't be afraid..._

_I will always be with you..._

She couldn't take it no more. She broke down crying. Her brother was gone, and it was her fault...

**xxx**

hidden in the shadows within the room were two shadows that she couldn't see. One smirked, "This is the perfect time to put our plan into action wouldn't you say, Yuri?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**sorry for the shortness and sorry if ya got confused i had a lot of writers block but forced myself to write oh and sorry if ya don't remember who Yuri is but I kinda just realized I forgot about her so here she is but the question is...what role does she play in this?**

**tanks to blondie for helping me THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**disclaimer: Still don't own KH and still plotting**

**R&R!**


	22. Too Late

**Chapter 22:**

**Too Late**

"Sora!" Ryo cried out helplessly through the blazing winds. It was very evident that a storm was brewing in the midnight sky. A storm? In Traverse Town? How...peculiar. If there was going to be a storm, Ryo knew it wasn't going to be a good thing, and not just because she was going to get drenched, but she sensed that something horrible would occur within a few hours, so she knew she must pick up her pace.

She called out for Sora many more times, but still, the only reply was the crying winds. She huffed. This was beginning to become a hopeless mission. Maybe Sora had given up looking for Zan, or maybe he didn't look for her at all? No, from what Riku told her, he wouldn't give up like that. Plus, you'd think after not seeing one of your friends for years just suddenly appear and then disappear again, you'd look for them...Who knew, but Ryo knew one thing: she was ready to head back to the hotel.

And she was about to until suddenly,

"Hey, you!" a voice called.

Ryo spun around, her eyes widened to see a brunette haired boy with a duck and a dog. She got lucky after all, "Sora..." she whispered.

Sora cocked his head slightly, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Sora, I'm a friend of Riku and Zan's. My name is Ryo-oki..." she replied.

Sora's eyes widened, "You know Riku and Zan? Do you know where they are!"

Ryo looked down at the ground sadly, "Well...I do, but it's not a pretty sight to see..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"It's Zan, the darkness...it kind of is...destroying her mind basically..."

"What do you mean _kind of_? It probably is! Ryo-oki, take me to her please!" Sora begged.

"Ok, I sure will." she said.

Ryo walked over to Sora and grabbed his hand, begninning to drag him through the hotel. Goofy and Donald followed.

**xxx**

"Hozannah?"

Zan looked up from her tear-stained pillow. To see two people eclipsed in the shadows, "What do you want?" she cried.

One of them stepped forward, "It's me, Yuri."

Zan's eyes widened, "Y-Y-Yuri? You survived!"

The girl, Yuri smiled, "I'm a survivor."

Zan smiled, "I guess so. I'm glad you're ok."

"Me, too," Yuri whispered. "Zan, there's someone I would like you to meet."

"Who's that?" Zan asked.

The unseen figure behind Yuri stepped into the lighter part of the room. It was someone short_, very_ short indeed. Zan couldn't see whoever this strange person was, due to the hooded coat covering their face. She didn't even think it was a human once she noticed those two big ears. She rubbed her eyes. Could it be?

"His name is Mickey, and he's here to help you," Yuri smiled.

"Your Majesty..." Zan whispered in shock

The 'person' unmasked -or unhooded themselves-. It wasn't a person after all. It was a humanoid mouse. He smiled brightly, and the laughed, "Please, call me Mickey. I'm not a fan of formalties."

"Mickey needs to tell you something very important and I think it's best if you listen. Otherwise, you may never see him again..." Yuri instructed.

Zan looked at the mouse hopefully, "Can you get Riku back?"

Mickey shook his head, "I don't know. None of this should have happened to begin with..."

"What do you mean?" Zan asked.

The king took in a huge breath, then exhaled in a slow manner, while Yuri looked down at the ground sadly.

"Well?" Zan began growing impatient.

"You were never meant to be kidnapped," the king finally said.

What the king had said took a few minutes to register in Zan's brain. She couldn't believe this at all.

"Then why was I kidnapped, and who kidnapped me?" she asked.

"It was-" Mickey began, but he was cut off by an eerie breeze. "No, not now..."

"Wha--what's going on?" Zan asked.

"Riku's here..." Mickey said.

"Riku? He's here!"

"This isn't a good thing, Zan," Yuri said in a scared tone.

"We need to leave!" Mickey shouted. "Come, Zan." Mickey and Yuri ran out of the room. Zan was about to follow, but something held her back. She couldn't move. The room grew extremely cold, and darker than what it was. She heard something behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around. She was frozen. Whoever this being was behind her, slowly approached her. She could feel their icy breath on her neck. She shivered and let out a blood curddling scream. This was followed by laughter, but not the teasing kind of laughter, no. It was the cold and sadistic laughter.

"Riku," she whispered.

"We have another deal for you, Zan," Riku whispered coldy.

"I'm not making anymore deals!" she snapped.

At this remark, she felt something cold and sharp against her neck. Her sword, "Then do you want to be murdered by your own brother? Your own weapon..."

"What do you want?" she asked.

He chuckled slightly, as he pulled the sword away from her neck. He came close to her ear and whispered, "You..."

"What? Why me?" she exclaimed.

"If you come, then you will know," Riku said.

"I'm won't do anything unless you tell me what the hell is going on!" Zan growled.

Riku chuckled yet again, "Come on, Zan. It doesn't hurt to be a little bit curious about things...I let you in on a little secret. If you join us, no one will be hurt. I promise..."

Zan sighed, and closed her eyes in thought. Well, Ansem sure didn't come through, what made her think this...'Riku' would? Well, he was right about one thing, though, she was curious about their plans. She could figure it out, and then stab them in the back. She took a deep breath in, "Fine, I'll go."

Riku grabbed her by the waste and pulled her to him with a laugh. Everything grew darker and darker for Zan, and all she could hear was her evil brother's cruel laughter. Darkness...It was here again, but she wouldn't let herself scream. She couldn't be afraid this time. For that may be her downfall.

**xxx**

"Zan!" Sora banged hard on the door. Ryo and the others just stood there with worried looks on their faces as he banged harder and harder, but it was no use. He began kicking on the door, and luckily that wasn't a futile effort. As the door broke, he stormed into the room, followed by the others, "Zan!" he called. But she wasn't there, she was gone.

"We're too late..." Yuri whispered darkly.

**xxx**

**Yup, you guessed it: Writer's Block. I'M SOOOO SORRY! but it's finally here, and pathetically short. Oh well expect something better for the next chapter. This fic is about to come to an end, and ther MAY be a sequel in the works. I dunno yet, but anywho, plz be kind and Review!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now**

**R&R!**


	23. The Truth

**Chapter 23:**

**The Truth **

The water slowly drifted back and forth onto the sand. It was night, and the stars shone brightly above the big black sky. If only it were still that way now...Everything was peaceful on the beautiful island. Nothing seemed wrong, and there seemed to be no danger whatsoever, but unsuspecting new comers were lurking around the place, and around a certain home.

"Jiro, are you sure about this?" came the unsure voice of Akina.

The twins were wearing long white cloaks that were hooded, to sheild their identities for a very unknown reason. They were on a mission, though and they planned to succede one way or another.

Jiro gave a solemn nod, "Akina, I'm sure. We must do this or the chaos will ensue. Many will perish. We need to change what has been written.

"You know we can't interfere with fate, Jiro. What's done is done. We just need to hope for the best..."

Jiro angrily turned around and gave his sister a stern glare, "Akina, if we don't do this, everybody in the whole universe will be in danger! They Keyblade Master may even die!We can't let thishappen, and it was our destiny to do something like this."

Akina lowered her head, "I-I understand, but even then I believed that we shouldn't meddle in world affairs."

Jiro gave a small laugh, "Dear sister, we have already _meddled_ in many other world affairs! Now, we must hurry and find a way inside the house, before _they _come."

Akina gave an unnoticed sigh, and followed her brother towards the small house.

Standing in front of the facade of it, Jiro examined it, "We have to be very cautious about breaking in..."

"We can just use magic, Jiro..." Akina said in an annoyed tone.

"Exactly. I don't know why I didn't think of that!" Jiro laughed nervoulsy.

"You can't be serious without doing something stupid if your life depended on it," Akina muttered. She began whispereing a small spell and the two disolved into a blue dust. Then finding themselves inside of the house.

"We must be very quiet..." Jiro instructed,"and find her room."

"I think it's the pink one." Akina said, pointing to the door to their right.

"And why do you think this?" Jiro questioned.

Akina rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head, "Because, she's seven...and apparently liked, er, _likes _the color pink. Unless..._he_ did. That would be scary..."

Jiro tried to stiffle a laugh, "I guess you're right."

The two quietly entered the room. Inside of it was a room belonging to a little girl. The walls were decorated with bright colors and mythical stuffed animals and some teddy bears, and everything was neatly put up. Jiro yet again tried to hold back his laughter.

"Shut up, Jiro, we're in deep trouble," Akina snapped.

"Why?"

Akina pointed to the small bed, "She's not there."

"Oh, crap..."

"Quick, let's see if she's in anyone elses room. I still feel her presence here." Akina said, walking out of the room.

Just across that room was another door, though it wasn't painted pink. Jiro turned the knob and the twins entered the room of a small boy. Everything was painted blue and there were blitzballs and dirty clothes everywhere on the floor. Akina shook her head at the pathetic sight.

"Guys will be guys," Jiro smiled, "and I think we just struck gold." Pointing to the bed, Akina saw two bodies sleeping peacefully. One was the one of the silver haired boy and the other of the silver haired little girl. Akina smiled sweetly at the sibling sight.

"Good, we got here first," Jiro said. "Now, we just have to-"

"Hm? Have to what? Are you ok, brother?" Akina asked.

"Someone's here," Jiro whispered darkly.

Akina quickly ran over to the sleeping girl, and gingerly picked her up. She stirred, but never opened her eyes, "We need to get out of here and keep her safe for now!"

The two stealthily walked out of the room, but were startled when they opened the door to meet an unexpected face.

"K-K-K-Keyblade Master?" Akina stammered.

The brown haired boy nodded, "I've learned a lot of stuff from Mickey and I've come here to help you, because Zan's on her way now!"

The twins looked baffled, "What do you mean? Zan's not supposed to help!" Jiro exclaimed.

Sora shook his head and took in a deep breath, "They got to her. She's on their side now. She's already attacked the others, and they're were trying to hold her and Riku back, but she escaped and now, she's on her way here. Mickey ordered me to follow. We need to take her somewhere safe, but we can't take her to Fate."

"We know, but where can we take her?" Akina asked.

"Just keep her here," a voice softly whispered.

The three spun around, and noticed the young boy wide awake, and sitting up, "Just leave her here. She'll be fine. I'll watch over her."

"Riku, you can't. You don't know what you're up against," Sora said calmly. "We need to find her a safer place from the, um, bad guys."

The nine-year-old smiled calmy, "But, I'm not Riku."

"What are you talking about?" Jiro asked.

"I am Tanaka."

Jiro and Akina widened their eyes in sheer disbelief. Sora stood there, baffled, "Tanaka?" he asked.

A small glowing light emitted from young Riku's body and righ in front of the three stood a spirit of a powerful looking woman. With cascading white hair and amber colored eyes, "I was once the weilder of Eternal Heart, and Hozannah's guardian." her voice softly echoed in the room.

"Y-you look familiar," Sora said.

"Well, I _am_ Ansem's ancestor after all, but that's not important right now. What is important is that we get young Zan to safety, and the only place is here."

Jiro and Akina exchanged nervouse glances, "But, Lady Tanaka, Zan has been possessed by darkness and she's on her way right now."

Tanaka smiled again and shook her head, "No, she's on her way to Fate, and she's not possessed by darkness. She has been untouched by darkness. Thanks to her older brother."

"So, Tanaka person." Sora began. "Are you meaning to say that she's just playing along in the act?"

"Exactly, and so is Riku. He fought it once again. We need to change all of this. Zan wasn't even supposed to be kidnapped in the first place. With my power, I had to alter the time, so Zan would stay here."

"What are you trying to say? Zan was never meant to be kidnapped?"

"No. Ansem was the one who took her from the beginning. He was plotting for years to find andobtain the sword for chaos and destruction, but I secretly entrusted it with Saruwatari three hundred thousand years ago, and when it glowed he would know who its owner was to be and of course, that was Zan, and now, she must retrieve the sword. That's all she needs to change the past. My part is over with. All I have to do is watch over Zan here, but yours is just beginning. You three must go to Fate and tell Zan everything I have told you. Then, go to Hollow Bastion."

"What about King Mickey and the others?" Sora asked.

"They'll already be there thanks to Riku," Tanaka smiled. "You must hurry. Give me Zan, and go now!"

Akina nodded, "I trust you, Lady Tanaka." She quickly walked over the woman and gave Zan to her. Soon there was a huge flash of light, and the three were no longer on Destiny Island.

_Please hurry_...

**xxx**

Jiro, Akina, and Sora coughed of sand and slowly picked themselves up, "Ugh, where are we?" Jiro asked.

"Fate Island. Jiro, look," Akina pointed to a shadowy figure off in the distance, just staring into the nights' ocean.

Sora quickly ran over to this figure, "Zan?"

The person spun around, "Sora? What are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are _you _doing here?" Sora smiled.

Zan sighed, "I just needed to be here. I wanted somepeace."

"Well, Zan, you need to come to Hollow Bastion with us," Akina said, walking up to them, followed by Jiro.

"I'm not going back there again," Zan laughed nervously.

"You have to, Zan. You need to claim what's rightfully yours," Sora exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Zan asked.

"Eternal Heart, duh!" Jiro replied.

Zan sighed and turned back around to the ocean, "I don't know..."

Sora grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him, "We're going to help you. You're not going to be in this alone. With all of our help, he won't stand achance. Zan, your can get your revenge for him kidnapping you!"

Zan's eyes widened, "He what?"

"He's the one who tore you away from your family and friends, but if you can get the sword back, and defeat Ansem, time wll alter and it would have never happened," Akina said.

Zan bit her lip in thought, "Well, if it means getting revenge for what that bastard did. Then I'm in!"

Sora and Zan gave each other a high five. Jiro and Akina smiled happily.

"Well, what do we do now?" Zan asked.

"Next stop, Hollow Bastion," Sora replied. There was another big flash of light, and the four were headed to their final destination and probably their final battle.

**xxx**

**Sorry folks! I had to cut this chapter short. Almost done, almost done yay! Anywho, there's probably only going to be two or three chapters left. The big finale is coming up soon and hopefully there will be quick updates. In the meantime, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, still. . . **


	24. An Unsuspected Discovery

**Chapter 24:**

**Final Battle Part One: An Unsuspected Discovery**

Zan groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes to meet the same aquamarine gaze as hers, "Are you ok?"

"Riku?" she asked, slowly sitting up. Everyone was around her in a circle, except for Riku. They were all gazing at her seriously, and she knew why. It was time to erase fate.

Riku smiled and nodded, "I'm free, so what are you waiting for? Let's go." He held his hand out to her, she quickly took it and he helped her up. She stared at allthe friends around her. Mickey stepped forward, "Only you, Riku, and Sora can stop Ansem."

"Wait a minute, WHAT!" Ryo cried out.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

"But your majesty, with all of us, Ansem's sure to be defeated," Yuri replied.

Mickey nodded, "True, true, but only two Keyblade weilders and the Eternal Heart weilder can defeat him."

"I think you're meaning to say one," Riku said harshly.

Suddenly, Riku noticed something in his hand. He looked down at it. Oblivion...

"You can use it, Riku. You still have a strong heart," Sora grinned.

Riku was speechless. He lifted the majestic blade up to meet his eyes. He couldn't believe this. Zan looked at him and smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Wait!" Ryo cried again. "Don't we get to say goodbye or something?"

Zan raised a brow, "Are you saying that you're expecting us to die or something?"

"N-noooo..." Ryo replied.

"Zan, when you three defeat him, everything will change. Meaning the course of time, so everything will basically disappear like none of these events happened, and you'll be home again; you're _real_ home," Yuri said.

Zan just stood there for a moment in shock. After all of this? She would get to go home and live the life that she never really could? That was extraordinary, but then, she would have never met these people, Akina, Jiro, Ryo, Yuri. . .

"Yuri, that means I-"

"I know, but don't worry, Zan, just keep us somewhere safe. In your heart."

"Yeah!" Ryo exclaimed.

"All of us," Jiro and Akina said in unison.

Zan looked at Riku and Sora, who nodded. She then turned back to them, "Don't worry, I will. I'll miss you guys so much, though."

"We'll miss you, too, and I'll miss my hunny bunny!" Ryo whined.

"Hopefully not _too_ much," Riku muttered under his breath.

Zan laughed and gave Ryo a hug. Soon the others did as well. It seemed like one happy moment, but it was soon to be shattered.

"Let's go, Zan," Riku said. "Before he finds us here and attacks first."

Zan wiped away some of her tears and said her final goodbyes. After that, she gazed at the dark castle of Hollow Bastion. It was time.

**xxx**

"Keep your eyes open for Heartless. Zan, if you see any tell us quickly. Your weaponless and you need to stay back," Sora instructed.

"Right!"

"It's odd, usually, there would be swarms of them by now," Riku replied.

"I agree. He may not know we're here, or he just wants us to fall to him before we do to Heartless. Like that would ever happen," Zan muttered.

"Couldn't agree more, now, let's hurry up," Riku said.

The trio continued cautiously their way towards the dark castle, keeping their eyes open for any unsuspecting visitors jumping out at them. Luckily, that never happened, Zan felt extremely uneasy, yet amazed by this sight. Hollow Bastion. . .The very world where her brother had ended up, and well, you know the whole story. She couldn't believe her eyes. She turned to look at her brother, who didn't have an ounce of emotion in his eyes. He just wanted everything to be right again, and to get out of this place.

Soon, they were just about to enter the castle gates, but an earthquake-like force shook them and the ground, "What's going on?" Sora shouted.

Heartless,several of them emerged from the ground, followed by ice chilling laughter.

"Ansem and Heartless that's what!" Zan exclaimed.

"How very smart of you, child, too bad your all walking towards your graves," Ansem said casually as he stepped from the mass of Heartless, Eternal Heart in hand. Riku and Sora drew their Keyblades, "Give the sword back," Zan growled.

Ansem chuckled, "Foolish child, you actually believe that I would just give you the sword back just like that?"

"Zan, leave this to us for now," Riku ordered.

"But-"

"Listen to him, Zan, you don't have a weapon right now. There's nothing you can do," Sora said.

Zan huffed. She knew they were right, but still, she was vulnerable to be the first to be taken down, and she couldn't do anything about that, either. What was she going to do?

"Devour their hearts," Ansem smirked before disappearing.

Soon, the Heartless jumped at the three. Sora and Riku took out their Keyblades and ordered Zan to stand back. She wanted to protest, but there was nothing she could do. She was weaponless. Well, as of now.

Sora and Riku slashes away at the mass of Heartless one by one. It was easy, _too_ easy. Soon they were finished and hardly breaking a sweat.

"That was easy," Sora said.

"He's just slowly trying to wear us down." Riku replied.

"Or warm you guys up," Zan concluded. "Let's go."

They began to their main destination again. Slashing every Heartless that now began to jump out at them relentlessy. Now it began getting difficult. They hopped onto the numerous lifts to the castle. It was now becoming a slow and tiresome effort just to get into the grand hall. It didn't help much, either, that Heartless had begun appearing by the dozens. Wyverns, Wizards, and almost any Heartless imaginable, striking at them ferociously, but it didn't mean that they could defeat them. Sora and Riku struck back at them with ease, causing Zan to stare at them in awe and jealously. She really wanted her sword back.

Soon, they made it to a door and stopped. Sora slowly approached it, taking in a long, deep, breath, "Are you guys ready?"

Zan and Riku nodded.

"Zan, whatever you do, stay back. You understand?" Riku advised.

"I know, I know, I kinda figured that one out by myself already, but can I fight once you guys get it back?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," Sora replied.

"Hurry up and open the door, Sora, the Heartless are coming!" Riku urged.

Sora quickly nodded and swung the door open. Inside was the sinister sight of the grand hall of Hollow Bastion. Zan gazed up at the enormous Heartless emblem that was carved above. She looked around again, the same emblem everywhere, and what else seemed to keep her mystified were the six capsules were. The very same place where those of the purest hearts were held. Zan shuddered, but snapped back into reality when her brother touched her on the shoulder. She looked up at him with an uneasy look in her eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't be afraid."

_Don't be afraid. . ._

As simple as that, and yet, it wasn't going to be so simple for Zan. None of this was to begin with. She had always imagined this cruel place in her mind, but never thought that she would actually see it; that it would come to life. It was finally coming to an end, though, and hopefully she could be at peace, but there was a strong sensation inside of her that was telling her that this wouldn't be the last time that she would have to face this place. In fact, she may have to face so many other places. She would never be at peace.

They cautiously walked up the steps. Ansem, of course, was at the top waiting for them with a sinister smirk on his face, "Ah, so you've gotten passed the Heartless, I see..."

"Enough chit chat, Ansem! Come and fight us!" Riku demanded.

Ansem chuckled at this, "You fool, I have no desire to fight you, or your Keyblade Master friend. I'm here to fight dear Hozannah..."

Sora and Riku quickly glanced at each other, "But that's not fair! She doesn't have a weapon!" Sora shouted.

"Hm, I suppose that's right, but why don't one of you let her use your Keyblade?"

"What are you talking about!" Riku demanded.

"What I'm saying is: She can use one of your Keyblades!" Ansem replied.

"But she can't!" Sora argued.

Ansem laughed, "Oh, but she can. Why don't you just hand it to her? Or are you afraid more of your limelight will be taken away from you, Keybearer?"

Sora's faceflushed with anger, "Shut up! How do you know she can wield a Keyblade!"

Zan turned to Riku with confusion in her eyes. Riku just merely stared at her intently as if he were searching for something deep within her soul. She felt uneasy as Riku walked over to her and gently places the Oblivion in the palm of her hand. It stayed there. Zan and Sora looked baffled as she held up the blade, "How?" Zan muttered.

"What do you mean _how_, dear girl. You're a chosen one...or perhaps there is some hidden reason of why you can wield a Keyblade," Ansem said, staring intently at her sword in his hand.

"Riku? I don-" Zan began.

"Only you can do this, Zan," Riku whispered.

"But, Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"Just until she can get the sword away from him, and then we will help," Riku whispered again.

"Well, Hozannah, are you ready to face me?" Ansem snarled.

Zan looked at Riku and Sora nervously. This all was happening too fast, and she didn't even know how to fight with this Keyblade, or any Keyblade for that matter. She either had to face him, or run. Riku nodded to her, encouraging her to step forward. She took in a deep breath and made her decision. . .

**xxx**

**I've decided that the next chapter will be the last chapter unless I change my mind again, but I highly doubt it. Sorry that this one isn't as great. I expected it to be greater, but that didn't happen. Oh well. I put a big cliffie at the end as you can see, so expect a quick update! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH**

**R&R!**


	25. Never the Ending, Just the Beginning

**Chapter 25:**

**Final Battle Part Two: Never the Ending, Just the Beginning**

_"I'll fight you alone..."_

Ansem's lips curled into a smirk, "Good girl."

Sora looked angered at this and stepped in front of Zan, "I won't let you do this!"

"Sora, I have to..." Zan whispered, shoving him away.

Sora shook his head, but nothing more. Riku walked over to him and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "She can do this," he whispered.

Zan slowly approached Ansem as he stood there with a smirk plastered across his face. This nerved Zan. She didn't know if this was just a trap, or if he was savoring the slow motion of this battle. She smiled to herself. Even if it were a trap, nothing could stop her and nothing certainly wouldn't in her mind. She knew what she had to do. Even if it cost something precious to her, but she knew that this was meant to be.

Once Zan was right in front of him, he laughed, "My dear, this is soon to be your end. Do you except this wish?"

Zan snarled at him, "I will not fall until you're through!"

Ansem laughed even harder, "Well, too bad!" He tossed the sword aside, which baffled Zan, and it baffled her enough to lose her guard. She was struck down by an invisible force, causing her to drop the Keyblade and fall to her knees.

"Riku, she can't do this. We need to help!" Sora began running towards them, but was send back by yet again another invisible force, sending him backwards and crashing into Riku.

"Fool! Do not interfere!" Ansem boomed.

Zan slowly got up from the floor and picked up the blade, "And don't hurt my friend!" She charged at him, but Ansem just stood there with an amused look on his face and that's the last thing Zan saw before a bright light emitted from everywhere.

**xxx**

Zan opened her eyes to see nothing but a black abyss everywhere. Darkness. She looked around worriedly. _Not again. . ._

She quickly stood up and noticed the Keyblade was still in her hand. She smirked to herself. Ansem had done this and he was somewhere hiding, waiting to strike her down, but this worried her as well. Riku and Sora were somewhere else. She definetely had to do this on her own. She couldn't let fear of this stop her, though.

She walked around in the darkness, keeping her eyes peeled for anything suspicious. She continued to walk on; not even finding a trace of the man, not even Heartless for that matter. Maybe she was just dreaming, or worse, dead.

There was no way for that to be, though, soon she saw a movement out of the corner of her left eye and quickly spun towards it with the Keyblade raised, "I know you're there, Ansem," she snarled.

"Indeed," his voice echoed behind her. She tried to spin around, but was knocked down.

"I thought your brother taught you better than that, Hozannah," Ansem chuckled.

Zan growled and got back up to face him, "He did teach me, and do _not_ call me Hozannah!"

"Very well, _Zan_," he sneered. Several Heartless emgered swiftly from the ground, surrounding Zan. She looked in all directions. No way out. She closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer to herself as she began to slash through them. She knew that was the only thing she could do as of now, but has she fought she yelled, "You coward! Why can't you fight me? Why do you have to use your Heartless!"

"Why, I'm just letting you take a few practice swings before I come in."

"Liar!" After she had said said, she was slammed down to the ground by Ansem himself. She looked up at him, blood trickling off of her bottom lip.

"And now, this is where I come in," he laughed.

Zan grabbed the blade and slowly picked herself up off the ground. Full with rage, she charged at Ansem, dealing several blows.

"Not bad, but you're going to have to try harder than that!" Ansem disappeared. Zan looked around, unsure of his whereabouts when suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her neck and was picked up. She struggled to break free from his grasp, but to no avail. She choked out unclear words as Ansem laughed, "What's the matter? Can't breath? Here, I'll help you with that." He threw her hard onto the cold and dark floor.

Zan cried out in pain as she hit the floor with a loud thud on her left arm. It was for sure broken, but that wasn't going to stop her. She slowly picked herself up again and called for the Keyblade.

Ansem slowly approached her, "You endure so much pain, yet you still have the will to fight. A _true_ master of the Keyblade and Eternal Heart. Too bad your end is slowly dawning on you."

Zan growled, "No, I think it's the other way around." She ran at him again, but to her dismay, she ran right through him.

Just like that. . .

It was as if he was an illusion. He laughed manically, "Give up while you have the chance. One way or another _you will_ perish. May it be in my hands, or anothers. You may be able to change what the future brings for you, but it's not as simple as it seems. You will always have obsticles in your way. You won't live the happy ending that you long for with your family. . ."

"You don't know that, but I'm willing to make a risk. I want to grow up on that island. I need to be with them, whether it may be forever or not. They're still my family, and I will _not_ die in anyones hands!" Zan screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I see, well, I tried, but I guess you'd rather die!" Ansem summoned many Heartless, "Go, my Heartless. Feed on her heart. Make her suffer!"

Zan's eyes widened at the large amount of vicious Heartless before her, but that wasn't going to stop her from losing this battle. With one arm, she slashed away at them. That lasted for quite sometime, but she was slowly wearing out. There were too many of them. As she killed them off, more were summoned, but she knew in her heart that she had to keep on fighting, but there were too many. Soon, she was completely surrounded by numerous amounts of them; all staring at her with yellow eyes that craved her flesh, and most importantly, her heart. They closed in on her, there was nowhere she could run, and she was too worn down to try to fight them all. She had to give up.

"You see, there was no way you could win this battle!" Ansem boomed.

He was right. She couldn't, so she dropped her Keyblade down onto the floor and fell to her knees, waiting for them to feast upon her. _I'm so sorry._

They all leaped at her and that was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

**xxx**

_Wha-where am I?_

_A place. That's all I can say._

_Am I dead? In the darkness?_

_No you're not dead_

_Yeah, and you're not supposed to die here. Got it memorized?_

_Then where am I?_

_Like we said, a place, we need you alive for our plan . . ._

_Y-your plan?_

_A plan that's none of your concern, girl._

_Now, wake up! They need you!_

**xxx**

"Zan, please, get up!"

Zan's eyes fluttered opened, "Huh? Wha-Sora?"

Sora grinned and smiled, "Yup, thank goodness you're ok."

"Huh? Then how'd-The Heartless, where are they?"

"Riku and I took care of them. Now hurry up, Riku needs our help!"

Zan nodded, and slowly picked herself up and summoned the Keyblade, "Where are they?"

"You see that swirling black hole over there?" Sora indicated.

Zan nodded, "Yeah."

"That's where they are. Hurry!" Sora began running towards the hole, Zan in suit. In a split second, they jumped down into the hole.

**xxx**

More darkness. Zan looked around and saw Riku holding his Soul Eater at Ansem's throat and shouting, "You're not going to get away with this nonsense!"

"Really, now?" Ansem smirked. He sent a wave of darkness at Riku, causing him to fly backwards. Riku cursed as he got up.

"Do you need some help?" Sora asked, walking up to him.

Riku nodded, "I see Zan finally got up."

Zan growled, "Hey, now's not the time to be pickin' on me. We've gotta villain to slay!"

"That's the spirit," Sora laughed, drawing out his Keyblade.

Ansem stood in front of the trio with pure amusment on his face, "You three still haven't learned, have you? Oh well, this won't be too hard for me."

Darkness swirled around them as Ansem disappeard, "I swear, when he stop pulling off this cowardly stunt, I'm going to kick his ass!" Zan shouted.

Soon, everything was still, but no sign of Ansem, "I think I agree with you there," Riku said, as he looked around cautiously.

Zan did the same as Riku and looked around. There was so significant sign of him whatsoever, but she just knew he would pop up out of nowhere just like he did the other times, and she was right.

"ZAN, LOOK OUT!" cried Sora.

Zan abruptly turned around and screamed. She felt a sharp pain in her midsection and looked down to see that Ansem had stabbed her with her sword. He was infront of her laughing manically, "See? What did I tell you, you pathetic child."

Zan gasped out in pain as her breathing slowed. Blood gushed from the wound as Ansem pulled it out of her stomach.

Riku and Sora stood there in total shock as Zan fell to the ground. Riku clutched his Soul Eater as his body shook with newfound rage, "You bastad!"

"Now, Riku, no sense in using such language. She got what she deserved," Ansem said.

"And now you're fixing to get what _you_ deserve!" Sora shouted.

The two slowly approached Ansem, with endless rage in their eyes. Ansem just merely smiled, "You can't win."

"Watch us," Riku growled.

The two were now right in front of Ansem. He didn't even move an inch as they raised their blades high in the air. He bowed his head, still smiling as they came down on him. Two blows.

Ansem laughed as he evaporated, "It still isn't over."

"We know, but at least this will be for the best," Sora replied.

"Just keep on thinking that. Keep on thinking that," and with that, he was gone.

Sora gave a huge sigh, "That was freaklishly weir wouldn't you say Riku?" He turned his head, but Riku wasn't standing beside him, "Riku?"

Riku had ran over to Zan's body and cradled her in his arms, "Zan...I'm sorry..."

"R-R-Riku?" she asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"Don't b-be. It was meant to happen," she whispered.

"No, you weren't supposed to die. You were supposed to win," Riku quietly argued.

Zan shook her head, "I did win. We all won. Like I said, it isn't over-ah!" she winced.

"Zan, hold on, we'll cure you!" Riku said, now tears falling down his face.

"NO! Everything'll be ok, Riku, please, it's never the ending, just the beginning." She looked up at him and smiled as her aqua colored eyes started to roll into the back of her head, "There's the light..."

Her body then went limp. She was dead. Riku burst out crying as he held Zan close to him, "No! No, no, no, no. no!" he cried.

"Riku, we've gotta go," Sora said sadly.

"No, I'm not leaving not without her!" he choked.

"Riku, it's going to be ok. Look," Sora pointed towards something. A bright portal, "Take her in there." he said.

Riku looked up at him and then at the portal, "What?"

"Take her into the _other_ light," Sora replied.

Riku did as he was told and slowly got up with Zan's body in his arms. He looked at Sora with an unsure look, but his friend just gave a solemn nod, "It will be fine."

"Whatever you say." He slowly walked towards the portal and stared at its eerie magnifigance in awe.

"Go in," Sora said.

Riku nodded and slowly stepped in.

**xxx**

_Tanaka stared out the window as a tear of joy rolled down her face. It had been changed. Now, she was just waiting for him to arrive. There was a small breeze that carressed her face as she turned around. Riku stood with Zan in his arms, but much younger and very much alive. She was only the age of seven. Riku looked down at her wide-eyed and at his younger self sleeping peacefully in the bed._

_Tanaka smiled gently, "I'll take her from here."_

_"Who are you?" Riku asked suspiciously. She laughed to herself. She knew he was going to ask this question, which he did have every right to after all._

_"I am her guardian, and the creator of Eternal Heart my name is Tanaka," she replied softly._

_"Oh, that damned sword?" Riku spat._

_"Sadly, yes," Tanaka bowed her head, "I am terribly sorry for all of this, but I am here to change it now. Please, give me Zan."_

_Riku shook his head, "You may seem and look trusting, but I've learned not to trust strangers that easily."_

_"A very wise Keybearer and protective brother. Very well then. Take her to her room. You should know where that is."_

_Riku raised a brow, but quickly obeyed the woman's orders. He walked out of his room and into the hallway towards the pink painted door, and slowly opened. Hopefully, no one would wake up from all of this seemingly racket. He then walked over to Zan's bed and layed her down and tucked her in, "Everything's going to be ok now," he whispered gently._

_Tanaka was right beside him and smiled, "I'm sorry this all had to happen. Everything should be back in place again."_

_Riku looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Well, she's in bed and alive, sure, but I still feel. . .empty."_

_Tanaka nodded, "Close your eyes and think of the light."_

_"The light?"_

_"Yes."_

_Riku didn't understand what she meant by this, but he did it anyway. As he closed his eyes, he remembered all of the fun times that he had had with Zan whether it been several years ago, or just recently. He smiled to himself as the light covered him._

_Zan was right. It was never the ending, just the beginning. The beginning of a new journey. One that certainly passed the long lost memory, but deep down. Riku knew that history was going to repeat itself, and there was nothing he could do about it, but as long as his sister was around, anything could happen._

_**x A Long Lost Memory x**_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**And that is the end! First off I would like to thank all the people who took the time to even review this. And I would especially like to thank Blondie91 for helping me get through the rough spots on this. If it wasn't for you, this probably wouldn't even have gotten finished.**

**I would also like to give a big thanks to Sailorstar165 aka Ryo-oki thanks for pitching your idea about using her and Elemental. It came out quite well, and sorry Ryo didn't appear as much as I hoped you would liked, but Elemental helped a great deal! Thanks, pal**

**I would also like to thank Da Marshmallow. I don't remember, but I think you helped too lol, but thanks for telling which chapters were good and which weren't my best.**

**AND ALL OF THE OTHER AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

**Now, I would like to present the sneak peek at ALLM the sequel. It's currently untitled, but anyway, here it is! And coming to a fanfic site near you!**

**cxcx**

_Wake up!_

_She quickly sat up in bed, drenched in cold sweat and breezing hard. It was that dream again as always, but she could never peice it together. It was so...bizarre. She let out a huge sigh and gazed out her window, pulling some silver strands of hair from her face, she noticed it was still dark out. She then looked at her clock. Great, it was 4 in the morning and she had three whole hours to sleep before her brother came banging on her door. Too bad she wouldn't get that sleep, because of the dream she had been having for the past few nights. She couldn't tell anyone about them, either. No one would understand such a peculiar dream like this one..._

_What would you do there?_

_It's the same old stuff, so let's go..._

_He's been acting all distant lately. I don't know what's wrong with him..._

_And you haven't?_

_He just gazes out at sea..._

_Another world!_

_I'm here to guide you...with your magic_

_and you're just a spirit?_

_All for one and one for all!_

_Wha-What's this?_

_Keyblade..._

_This may be our only chance..._

_There's got to be another way, though!_

_They'll come at you out of no where..._

_Don't worry, we'll find them...I can feel it..._

_You guys ever heard of Maleficent?_

_It seems as if your dear sister doesn't care as well..._

_What is this thing?_

_Tied to the darknes..._

_There's so many mysteries beyond it..._

_Soon to be completely eclipsed..._

_Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku?_

_It's telling me you're on the wrong side!_

_Then you leave me no choice..._

_LOOK OUT!_

_Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart_

_Heartless?_

_I still have my weapon if you haven't noticed..._

_Do you need some help?_

_It's like I remember something else that happened..._

_A light at the end of the tunnel..._

_I'll come back to you. I promise!_

_Take care of her..._

_Eternal..._

_I'm not afraid of the darkness!_

_Heart..._

_But, I am..._


End file.
